The Slytherin Half
by WeatherWatch
Summary: When Hermione finds out about a family and a heritage she knew nothing about, she's bound to find some excitement outside of her books. -sequel posted-
1. Un

**If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P**

**THE SLYTHERIN HALF**

For reasons unknown, Hermione Granger was having issues.

Ordinarily, her classmates would have laughed, or told her she should be less modest, yet upon managing to explode her second cushion in a matter of minutes, they were now regarding her with looks of incomprehension.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem? Normally you would have managed a simple charm like this in the first attempt." Professor Flitwick enquired as he hovered near her elbow.

"I have no idea, sir. I feel fine… better than I usually do, actually." She answered, her brows furrowed in frustration. "But I just can't seem to manage it."

"Perhaps you should take a rest. After all, you are an outstanding student; I think you just work too hard sometimes. I suggest you talk to Madam Pomfrey."

Under the tiny charms Professor's instruction, Hermione found herself waiting in the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey bustled around a small Gryffindor boy with tentacles sprouting from his neck. Apparently, Hermione overheard, he had been dared to put the ingredients into the cauldron in the wrong order, resulting in the appearance of the sickly looking tentacles that wiggled in the air by his collar.

Wrinkling her noise slightly, Hermione waited patiently until he had been sufficiently warned, threatened and released. Soon after, Madam Pomfrey walked over in her brisk manner.

"What's the matter Miss Granger, I don't usually see you here unless you're visiting one of your injury prone friends." She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Hermione began. "Lately, I've been rather more alert and, apparently, more powerful. I keep failing to perform simple spells because there is too much energy being produced."

"Peculiar. But not completely unheard of." The older woman smiled, and ushered Hermione into her office.

Once she was seated comfortably, Hermione looked once more to the nurse.

"Miss Granger, there have been cases of inter-racial breeding for many years, and not only between magical creatures, for example wizards and muggles." Madam Pomfrey clarified.

"You know, I'm sure, of Fleur Delacour, who participated in the Tri-Wizard tournament in your fourth year. She was part Veela."

Hermione stared at the woman, confusion written across her face. "I'm not sure I follow."

"What I am presuming, and that is all it is, is that you may have an inheritance from a magical creature. Tell me about your family, please."

"They're muggles." Hermione told her, feeling utterly lost. "Neither of them knew about the magical world before I received my letter. There's no way –"

"Are you sure?"

Hermione glanced back at the calm matron. "Well, not entirely. But, surely I… Oh I don't know." She looked apologetically at the nurse.

"I think we might take this to Dumbledore, Miss Granger. He may be able to shed some light on the matter."

**

Never having been invited directly into the Headmaster's office, Hermione felt slightly daunted at the prospect and was grateful for Madam Pomfrey's confident stature beside her. She missed hearing the password, but climbed the steps that appeared before her, to be greeted by Dumbledore at his door.

"Miss Granger, and Madam Pomfrey, to what do I owe the pleasure?" His eyes twinkled, and Hermione didn't doubt for a moment that he already knew everything, down to the tiniest detail. The man was omniscient.

Madam pomfrey answered, to Hermione's relief.

"Miss Granger has been experiencing some, ah, changes recently, Headmaster. My conclusion is that she has magical heritage, perhaps Veela, or possibly even nymph." Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore, to see his reaction. He was not shocked, so it seemed, instead he smiled at Hermione and motioned for her to sit in a large, decidedly squishy looking arm chair by his desk.

Obligingly, the young witch did so, looking expectantly up at him for some kind of explanation. She was feeling rather overwhelmed.

"I do believe there is something you need to know, Miss Granger." Hermione held back a rude affirmation, only because he was a teacher. And it would be a cold day in hell before Hermione Granger insulted a teacher – excluding Snape, but that was far more personal, and she certainly wouldn't do it to his face.

Dumbledore moved towards the fireplace, throwing some powder into the flames before calling into the fire, "Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, it is time."

Thoroughly perplexed, Hermione sat up a little straighter as she heard her parents' names. Within a moment, the two adults had stepped through the fireplace, joining the already present company, each giving Hermione a hug.

"This may be somewhat of a shock." Dumbledore stated calmly, pushing his half moon spectacles higher up his nose.

"But-" He was interrupted by Hermione's mother.

"Headmaster, would you mind terribly if we told her? It might lessen the impact."

Dumbledore only smiled, and nodded in response.

"Hermione, darling, you know we love you, and how proud we are of you." A horrid, uncomfortable feeling welled up in Hermione's stomach as her mother spoke to her.

"But, we are not your biological parents. You were adopted by us when you were just a baby on request from the Headmaster here. He knew from a friend that we were unable to have children, and you were unable to be kept by your family, so we adopted you." Her mother, adoptive mother, reached a hand out to brush Hermione's cheek.

Shocked as she was, Hermione felt unable to perceive anybody else as her parents. She smiled a timid smile back at her the woman she called her mother.

"You'll always be my mum." With that Mrs Granger enveloped her in a hug, to be joined a moment later by her husband.

"Now, listen to the Headmaster, Hermione dear." Mrs Granger prompted.

"Miss Granger, when you were born Voldemort was in his prime, he had a plan of blood purification, pure-blood supremacy-"

"Bit like Hitler and the Aryans." Mr Granger murmured.

"And he was particularly interested in his followers having male heirs." Dumbledore paused to look at the bushy haired witch.

"You were a firstborn, a twin, but you were female, making it dangerous to keep you with your family. If Voldemort had found you, a girl, you would have been killed. He was insane, and it was a chance your family, and I, were unwilling to take. So we placed into the Grangers home, under their care."

Hermione glanced at her parents, who nodded in affirmation.

"That was not the only problem, however. Your mother was not a normal witch, in the sense that her grandmother was a nymph."

"A nymph?" Hermione asked, the curiosity imminent in her voice.

"Yes. Meaning that you do indeed have an inheritance. Madam Pomfrey was quite correct in her diagnosis." He smiled warmly at the grey-haired, motherly nurse, who beamed back at him.

"Sir, when you say inheritance, what does that mean?"

"Ever curious, Miss Granger." She blushed at this, but looked determinedly back at him.

"It means, in the broadest of terms, that your witch-magic is stronger, more connected with your inner self. Often, too, nymph or part-nymph children experience a connection with one or more of the elements. You will not have noticed this previously, as the nymph magic lies dormant until the sixteenth year. I believe it was your birthday yesterday?"

Hermione nodded, in awe of the information being presented to her.

"Yes, that makes sense. It explains your, ah, misdeeds today in charms." His eyes twinkled, and Hermione looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I think we might have a little experiment, to find your element then, shall we?" Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing a small pile of freshly turned earth, a bowl of water, and what seemed to be a cigarette lighter to appear on the table.

Looking at them, Hermione voiced the question in her mind; "Sir, aren't there four elements?"

"Indeed Miss Granger, but I was fairly certain that Air would not be your element. Nymph magic is rarely that cruel." He raised his eyebrow at her and she allowed a laugh to escape her.

"How will I know which is mine?"

"You will know." Dumbledore assured her, before he gestured to the objects. "Now, go ahead. Take your time."

Standing, Hermione reached her hand towards the shiny, silver lighter. She flicked it on.

Nothing.

She held it for a moment before closing it and placing it on the table again. Next, she put her hand in the water, letting it encase her digits. She felt its coolness, but still it didn't seem right.

Wiping her hand on her robes, she tentatively reached her fingers towards the mound of earth. As soon as her fingers came into contact with the soil, she felt an energy surge through her body. It was a peculiar sensation, much like when she had travelled in an aeroplane to France with her parents as a child. It resembled the turbulence, making her stomach drop, although not in an unpleasant way.

"Well, little earth nymph. I do believe it's time to be reunited with your family. One of them, at least. Tomorrow at nine, after dinner, I think." Dumbledore said, waving his wand at a piece of parchment and watching it as it flew out the open window.

"For now, you're free to go. But I would refrain from telling your friends just yet, Miss Granger." He smiled knowingly, and Hermione silently agreed. They weren't the most adaptive pair of boys.

"Also, I do believe we'll find out who your mate is soon enough." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled incessantly now, and she knew he would refuse to divulge any further information, so Hermione found herself being escorted back to Gryffindor Common Room by Madam Pomfrey.

"Thankyou, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione sent her a small smile. "It was very kind of you to help me out like this."

"Not at all, child. Now, you must be feeling in complete disarray right now, so I suggest you go inside and forget about for a while. Talk to your friends and do some work – if you've any left." She laughed. "Everything will sort itself out." She turned to walk away, but faced Hermione once more.

"You can come and talk to me any time you need." She smiled softly, before turning on her heel and striding back to the Hospital Wing, leaving Hermione to climb through the portrait hole.

**Love it? Hate it? What do you think? I'm thinking of making Blaise or Draco a love interest… but I can't pick!! Who should be Hermione's mate? Help me out. Who is better, or most loved by you people? Reviews make me feel special ^_^**


	2. Deux

**If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P**

"Nott, wake up. Class is nearly over."

Blaise Zabini had always been the middle-man in Slytherin; his vanity and wealth allowed him access to the Malfoys, while his indiscriminate personality presented the opportunity to mingle amongst those of lesser standing.

"I wasn't sleeping." Theo shot back, keeping his voice quiet. Binns may have been a ghost, but he didn't appreciate interruptions in his class any more than McGonagall.

"Sure." Came the disbelieving reply.

Theo hastily shoved his belongings into his bag, following the olive skinned boy out the door at the conclusion of the lesson. Both boys were tall, and, while he was not unattractive with his fine cheekbones, Theo lacked the grace and godly looks Zabini possessed. He was not toned by years of Quidditch – due to his dislike of flying – and so he had a slightly weedy appearance - particularly if he was in the presence of the Slytherin royalty and resident Quidditch heart-throbs Zabini and Malfoy.

They made their way down to the dungeons, making a detour to the Slytherin common room in order to collect their potions books. As they left, necessary items obtained, for their last class of the day Theo felt an acute pain in his head, followed by another in the approximate region of his heart.

Swearing, he dropped his bag and clutched at his head. The pain subsided quickly, but he could feel its ghost in his muscles, tingling through his body.

"What the hell happened there, Nott?" Zabini looked concerned, but kept the distance between them.

Theo shook hair out of his eyes, taking his time to reply, to figure out some kind of answer.

"No idea. It was just pain, in my head and then my whole bloody body."

"Peculiar." Zabini's natural curiosity had gotten the better of him now. Theo could see his eyes were now lit up, his medical interest overtaking his thought processes.

"Later, Zabini. Analyse me later."

Zabini shrugged and continued sauntering down the corridor and into the Potions classroom, with Theo tracing his steps.

They sat, as usual, at the back - Malfoy, Nott and Zabini - amongst the other Slytherins while the front of the classroom was occupied, as usual, by the Gryffindors. Almost all the students were there already, but Theo observed the vacancy between Potter and Weasley. His musings on why the 'mudblood know-it-all' as she was known in Slytherin, and for that matter the school (albeit without the offensive blood slander) was missing were cut short with the dramatic entrance of Professor Snape. His black robe billowed behind him as he moved directly to the front of the room, all noise ceasing in his presence.

Normally, he would begin class with a rude and completely uncalled for remark about Longbottom's incompetence, however today he paused, reading something that lay unobtrusively on his desk.

"Nott." Snape barked, his eyes flicking up to find Theo's face. "The Headmaster would like to see you. Immediately. Take your things."

"Yes, sir."

Obligingly, Theo returned his books and quill to his bag and exited the room, Zabini and Malfoy smirking at him the entire time. When in Slytherin: trouble is fine, unless it involves you.

'Typical. No support there', he thought to himself.

**

"Sir?" Theo forced out the question, but his head was reeling from the information that had been, rather bluntly, put forward to him concerning his family.

"I shall summarise, my boy." Dumbledore was clearly enjoying himself, his eyes twinkling. "But first, have you felt anything unusual lately, today in particular?"

"Not really. Except, just before Potions. I felt this sharp pain in my head, and where my heart is."

"Excellent." Theo scowled at the Headmaster.

"I'm glad my pain is so revered."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You misunderstand me, my boy. You have just affirmed my suspicions. But I will expand in a moment." He repositioned his glasses before continuing. "You, Theodore Nott, are not an only child, but a twin, separated at birth for safety reasons. Your mother, bless her soul, was part nymph and due to Voldemort's-"

Theo flinched, involuntarily.

"You mustn't fear a name, Theodore. Where was I, ah yes, due to Voldemort's instabilities, your sister was placed in a home where she would be protected from this world." Theo glanced at the old man.

"With muggles, you mean?" He voiced the question, but was still focused for the most part on the word 'sister' - previously, Dumbledore had only referred to his sibling as 'twin'.

"Yes. She grew up as a muggle-born, when in fact she was a Half-Blood."

"But I'm a Pureblood." Dumbledore smiled once again at the slender boy who sat before him, perplexed.

"Not in the same sense as, for instance, the Malfoys." The older man remarked. "You have magical parents, yes, but only one side is descended purely from wizards. The other is nymph."

"Nymph?"

"Quite."

"Where does the pain come into it, sir?" Theo queried, trying to tie it altogether in his head.

The headmaster smiled serenely, taking his time to reply.

"Previously, your sister had no knowledge of having about having a sibling; therefore the part of her brain which connects you both was dormant. The pain you felt was its awakening and her search for you."

"Bloody hell." Theo looked back at Dumbledore apologetically. "Sorry, sir."

"That's quite alright. I can imagine you feel rather overwhelmed. Your sister felt the same way." He smiled knowingly.

"Who is she?" Theo almost winced at the pleading note in his voice.

"Tomorrow, my boy." Came the jovial reply.

**

_Theo was seated in the library, writing about a nameless potion that probably didn't exist in reality. As he wrote, he became aware of a secondary presence in the previously empty library. _

"_My twin." The voice was feminine and curious, echoing hauntingly in the empty room. Theo looked up, but he was still very much alone amongst the shelves of ancient tomes._

_He stood, abandoning his work, and wandered out of the library. The voice called out again, repeating the words from before, leading him upward until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He waited at the portrait, unsure of whether it would open for him, whether his twin was on the other side._

Suddenly, the scene dissipated and Theo awoke in his dormitory once again. He rested his head back on the pillow, thinking of his dream. The voice had sounded so real, and frustratingly familiar to him. At least, he considered, he knew what house his sister was in now – even if it was Gryffindor. That narrowed it down significantly. It was between Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger or Parvati Patil. The latter was unlikely, as she already had a twin, and was Indian. Out of the other two, he could only hope it was Granger; Brown could not possibly be related to him - at least he hoped she couldn't.

He pondered Granger silently, closing his eyes in an attempt to return to sleep. She was obscenely intelligent, and her cheekbones, if he really looked, did resemble his own. Being muggle-born –

Theo started as he recalled his earlier conversation with Dumbledore. The old man had directly informed him that his sister had been raised by muggles, yet he had still, if briefly, entertained the awful notion of being a blood relation to Brown. Wrinkling his nose, Theo smiled to himself. His sister, his twin, was Hermione Granger. Hermione Nott, he corrected with a smirk.

**

Theo rose early the next morning, fully intending to determine whether Hermione knew of their connection, and so headed towards the library on a well educated guess that she would be there.

As he turned into the enormous book laden area, he restrained his laugh. She worked routine to the point where it could be dangerous. She was leaning down over a table as she took notes from an enormous dust covered tome, completely absorbed in her discovery.

Hermione looked up from her book momentarily, but then promptly ignored Theo, who was assured that she didn't yet know he was her twin. A smug sense of satisfaction surrounded him upon that realisation, giving him confidence to sit down opposite where she stood at the round table.

Returning her gaze to him, she scowled.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He smirked.

"Perhaps." Theo made a show of getting comfortable before casually adding, "I'd appreciate warnings though, sister dear, before you start messing with my dreams."

Hermione's reaction was entertaining, although it would have been greater had she made some kind of noise; she continued writing, and then drew a violent line through the parchment, tearing it slightly, as she lost her footing, causing her elbow to slide off the table.

"I…What…You…Brother? How did you…?" Her sentences were unfinished, and her frazzled expression made him laugh. A reaction she clearly did not appreciate, as she turned to glare at him.

"How," she demanded, "do you know?" Having enjoyed her improvisational show, Theo decided to comply with her request.

"Dumbledore asked me to see him yesterday." Theo shrugged, before adding as an afterthought, "And I figured it was true for two reasons. First, when you found out you had a sibling I almost had heart failure and an aneurism-" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"I'm exaggerating, Hermione. Relax." He told her. "But it hurt like hell, that's for sure."

Now she was staring at him, looking even more unsettled.

"What?"

"You called me Hermione?" It was a question rather than a statement.

"That is your name. And I can hardly call you Granger anymore, can I?" He smirked and, being the Slytherin he was, sat back and enjoyed her confusion. He was fixed with a sterner gaze as she composed herself, an action which started well but, unfortunately, couldn't be maintained.

"How are you adjusting so well? We're twins and we never knew about each other. We're not even entirely human! Oh my god, I'm…" Hermione trailed off, seating herself heavily on the ground so she could lean against the bookshelf, her hands covering her face.

Theo moved to sit next to his distressed twin, placing an awkward hand on her back to gently soothe her somewhat, before formulating a response to her question.

"I'm male and I'm Slytherin. We don't really do emotions." He concluded, and it was true for the most part. "Whereas you, little Gryffindor, are female and, as your House would have it, you carry your heart on your sleeve."

Hermione's breathing was back to normal now, although she intermittently released a quiet sniffle, the noise amplified by the silence in the room.

"Sorry." She apologised, resting her head against the wooden shelf.

"Don't be. It's a pretty overwhelming discovery." Theo told her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The brunette witch traced her hands over her cheeks before nodding her acceptance. After taking a careful look around the empty library, lips pursed, she spoke, her hesitance apparent in her voice.

"Could we go somewhere a little less public?"

Theo grinned and raised his eyebrow. "Because it's just so crowded in the library today?"

"Stop it." She roused, although her small smile refuted the commanding tone. "Follow me, I know the perfect place." She said, before standing and dusting her skirt off, leading Theo out of the cold library towards the seventh floor.

**I should **_**really**_** be concentrating on my HSC, so updates won't be regular. Just so you know. But still, I hope you like it so far, and don't hate me for trying to rescue my education =D There isn't a lot happening in this yet, but I figured they don't know each other at all so I wanted an 'introductory period' and then the fun can begin ^_^ Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, alerted and favourite-ed.**


	3. Trois

**If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P**

The seventh floor heralded a slight surprise for Theo as, when they reached the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, Hermione stopped and paced three times, a look of concentration imprinted on her face.

The third time she walked by the seemingly unobtrusive wall, a large intricate door began to appear out of the stones.

"What is this place?" Theo asked, his eyes wide.

Hermione smirked in a particularly Slytherin-like manner.

"This, brother dear, is the Room of Requirement. The Come and Go Room, as some call it. A place of convenience - and a fabulous place to hold secret meetings." She answered him, leading him through the door with flick of her bushy hair. She's apparently feeling better, Theo thought to himself, or she's gone mental.

Entering, he was shocked with the view he was accosted with; an enormous tan leather couch sat in the middle of the well lit room, looking decidedly comfortable, and on the walls and surrounding shelves were dozens of moving pictures from both Theo and Hermione's childhoods. A smattering of later photos could be seen, although they were less abundant than the earlier images.

"How fabulous." Hermione said, taking a seat on the couch and pulling an enormous leather bound photo album into her lap. Opening it, she only glanced at Theo when he sat beside her.

Her eyes were met with a moving photo of a small baby boy, dark hair covering his head. His face was calm, and his eyes were searching.

"That's me, when I was a baby." Theo's deep voice broke the silence, causing Hermione to look at him.

"And weren't you adorable." He smiled. She turned the page.

"No more than you, apparently."

In a very similar photo to the previous was a baby girl, dressed in pink, with an unusual bow tied around her head. She seemed to be looking at the camera with curiosity, as her hand reached out to touch it.

Theo rearranged himself more comfortably on the lounge so that he was sitting sideways, one leg underneath him, before he spoke.

"You know, I always wanted a sibling." He stated quietly. "Someone to talk to…to confide in."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his, squeezing gently.

"Then talk."

He looked at her with a strange expression.

"You're nothing like what Slytherin House has painted you." Theo told her, continuing when she raised her eyebrow questioningly. "You're the Gryffindor Princess. The brains of the Golden Trio; you're supposed to be the epitome of a true Gryffindor."

He paused, before giving Hermione a half smile. "But I think I know you better, already. Ravenclaw would have suited you fine, you've enough in the intelligence department, and you're as loyal as a spaniel, and I think there's more than a little Slytherin in you." He laughed as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Her next question was unexpected.

"What are they really like?" Hermione pulled her legs up, sitting cross legged on the seat so she was. "The Slytherins…like Malfoy." She clarified, watching as he ruffled his hair. She was barefoot, Theo noticed.

"Nowhere near as horrible as you've experienced in public. Most of their obnoxious behaviour is show. Like Pansy, for instance; possibly the most insecure person I've ever met, yet in public she's all Queen Bee- power, control and superiority." Theo saw the disbelief in Hermione's eyes, even though she covered it quickly.

"I grew up with Pansy. She was my replacement you, I suppose. I guess that's why Father always loved her so much."

"Oh." Was all Hermione replied, making Theo regret the insensitivity of his last comment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But, honestly, Pansy can be kind and caring if she thinks you're trustworthy. And being a Slytherin, engaged to Draco Malfoy, nobody is trustworthy. It's been tough on her, not being able to make her own friends, only beneficial alliances."

Hermione nodded, she could imagine how imprisoned Pansy must feel, knowing that every move she made was being observed by her future in-laws.

"What about the others?" She queried, resting her head against the soft leather headrest.

"What, Malfoy and Zabini?" She nodded, twirling some of her bushy hair absent-mindedly around a finger.

"Malfoy is a spoilt only child - intelligent enough, but his problems stem from the family name more than anything. Everything is for the further ascension of the Malfoy name." He paused, thinking. Zabini was a difficult person to describe. Well, to explain – Hermione could 'describe' them herself, she wanted an explanation.

"Zabini's very smart. Eventually he wants to work at St Mungos, although he has no idea in which department because for him medical knowledge is like the Elixir of Life. He's rich, attractive and vain, so he's in with Malfoy. But he's also fairly indiscriminate, friendly to most people, regardless of their wealth. And as for blood status, he couldn't really care less. I think that's the medi-wizard coming out in him."

Hermione smiled at the last part, but stopped when her eyes caught sight of something behind Theo's head.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" She clamoured over the back of the lounge in an undignified manner, and grabbed a large book with silver writing glinting against the brown leather binding.

"Yesterday, when I found all this out, I looked through all my leisure books and found this: Wizards and Other Magical Beings; Secret Lives." Theo looked bewildered though he scoffed.

"Leisure?" He was quieted with a look, but responded to her indignant expression with a raised brow.

"It's fascinating, really. There's a whole chapter devoted to 'half-castes'" Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste at the term, "and it has descriptions and anecdotes about a whole menagerie of magical beings: Nymphs, Veela and even Centaurs."

Flicking the heavy book open to a page she had already marked, Hermione shoved the book into Theo's hands, pointing out the paragraph she wanted him to read.

_The decrease in nymph populations in recent years has resulted in strategic interbreeding between wizards and powerful nymph families. For many wizards, the knowledge of their spouse's magical background is disguised through a combination of manipulation and nymph magic…_

The paragraph went on to explain how suicide was common amongst the nymphs who married wizard and witches as they couldn't bear the knowledge that the love being shown them may be falsely garnered.

"She's why I can see Thestrals." Theo said quietly, his voice thick with emotion. "She offed herself in front of me when I was seven."

Hermione didn't need confirmation of who he referred to – it was obviously his –their – mother. Moving closer to her newfound brother Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he shook with unshed tears.

**

After Theo had returned to his more chipper self, the pair continued leafing through the photo albums and told stories of their alternate lives. Hermione's attempt to get to know each other better had been completely successful.

"So what do we do now?" Theo asked, sprawled on the couch in a distinctly masculine manner. "Do we tell everyone, or just some people?"

Hermione stared out the window, thinking over the two possibilities.

"Well, personally, I don't think Ron and Harry would take it very well just yet. I'll have to work on those two, and then tell them when I think it's appropriate. They're both so overprotective and neither of them think before they act."

Theo agreed, especially in regard to the Weasel.

"I suppose you can tell the Slytherins if you want. I wouldn't mind getting to know them now, considering I'm straddling both sides of the track now." The glared at Theo as he laughed at her phrasing, and he heard her mumble something along the lines of 'stupid immature male' in a long suffering tone.

"Considering your newly uncovered heritage it will be interesting, and no doubt there will be a great deal of the Slytherin version of an apology: alliances."

"Is anybody 'friends' in Slytherin?"

"Not in the way you understand the term."

She snorted, and then stood.

"Come on then, there's one more thing I want to try before I meet your 'allies'" She told him, moving to the door. "Did Dumbledore determine your element?"

**

Hermione had dragged her brother down to Hagrid's hut, and the newly turned earth nearby. She had taken off her shoes and was now walking blissfully across the soft earth, oblivious to the strange look Theo was shooting her way.

"_Come on, you big sook. It's just dirt." _

Theo glanced at her sharply, upon the hearing the voice in his mind. Did she know she could do that? Could _he_ do that? Deciding he might as well try, he projected his thoughts at her.

"_I am not a sook. Playing in dirt just isn't my thing."_

He laughed out loud as she started visibly. Apparently, she had no idea of what she'd subconsciously revealed about their powers.

"Well, that's a decidedly awesome discovery." She told him, regaining her composure while projecting at him once more, a grin on her pretty face.

"_Suck it up, brother dear, there's actually a point to all this."_

Resigned, Theo followed her lead and joined her in the middle of the pile of earth. As his feet touched the damn ground, he felt a small jolt of energy. Apparently, so had Hermione because she grinned at his shocked expression and then laughed.

"I thought you'd be an Earth Nymph. We are twins, after all." Kneeling down, so she sat on her heels, Hermione placed one hand against the ground, closing her eyes, and instinctively called a seed to grow.

Ever so slowly, a green bud poked its way through, towards the sunlight, stopping only when she removed her hand, leaving a five centimetre shoot protruding from the previously bare earth.

She threw a proud smile at her brother.

"Try it." Theo could hear the excitement in her voice, and couldn't help but return the smile.

Copying her earlier movements, he leant down and pressed his large hands into the dirt, willing Hermione's small shoot to grow once more.

Her eyes widened as it complied and she reached out to touch the small purple flower that had bloomed at its crest. It crooned, cat-like, against her hand as if it were alive.

The quiet aura of discovery was pierced by a disbelieving scream of 'Hermione', to which the witch responded with a groan; Lavender.

Lavender Brown was a fellow Gryffindor, tall, blonde and curvaceous, who had once dated Ron - much to Hermione's pain. She approached with a look in her eye that Hermione knew all too well. She was going to get this latest piece of gossip no matter what the price.

"Brown." Theo greeted politely, if a little gruffly, and Hermione noticed he didn't quite look her in the eye.

"Nott, Hermione. What in Merlin's name is going on here?" She asked, curiosity etched into her speech. The silent communication was fast between the twins, with Hermione eventually winning her argument that there was no way they could pretend to be boyfriend or girlfriend, hell, even friends. Lavender might be a gossip, but Hermione had ways to keep her alliances true. And to do that, Lavender would have to get the truth - followed shortly by a handy little spell to ensure her silence.

**

**So, there's chappie 3… I'm really, really, really sorry I took so long, but I had trials and assessments and all sorts of things due, and it would be awesome if I didn't completely fail my HSC =D**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying it [I don't know if this is as well written as the last two…], and hopefully I can squeeze in some more writing in the next few weeks. HOWEVER: I have 3 exams, a major work for textiles and 2 HSC speaking exams in the next few weeks so I can't guarantee anything… Thanks to all you awesome people out there who are reading, reviewing and being cool beans. xx**


	4. Quatre

**If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P**

"Muffliato." Hermione muttered cautiously, to ensure the trio's privacy. Lavender sat down expectantly - followed quickly by Theo - before settling her eyes on her fellow Gryffindor.

"Do tell, Hermione." She grinned, raising a fine, blonde eyebrow.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, Lavender, but first: you must swear that you don't tell anybody about the conversation or details that you hear, unless we say otherwise. Clear?"

"Crystal." Came Lavender's affirmative reply.

"I suppose we'll start at the beginning then, Theo?" Apparently, her twin was still to regain his vocals, as he merely nodded in agreement, avoiding eye contact with the blonde witch beside him.

"Seventeen years ago, I was born into a pureblood family, by a mother who was of nymph heritage and pure-blooded Slytherin wizard. Not only am I not muggle-born, but I'm also a twin." Hermione gestured to Theo. "Due to the dangers from Voldemort-" Lavender flinched "-I was placed in the care of my adoptive parents. It's only now that everything has been explained to us, and our nymph heritage has been awakened."

It was a highly simplified version of events, but Hermione supposed that it was sufficient.

"So, you're not a muggleborn?"

"Apparently not."

"And you're twin is in Slytherin."

"Yes."

"Have you met the rest of your family?

"No."

"What kind of nymph are you?" This question surprised Hermione.

"Erm. Earth. We both are." She explained, then placed her hand against the dirt and called up a small sprout to prove it.

"Oh! Goodness, that's amazing." Lavender sounded wistful as she watched a small flower slowly pry itself open to seek the sunlight. "Wandless, too." A slender finger reached out to caress the petals, watching with curiosity as the shoot seemed to observe the digit warily before leaning into her caress.

"What does this mean, then? Are you still going to be with Ronald and Harry, or are you going to be strutted into Slytherin? Does everything stay the same, does it change, or what?"

Hermione could only shrug. She had no idea what would happen. That was a large part of the reason why she wasn't ready to tell the boys.

"So, Nott – can I call you Theodore? I mean you're Hermy's brother…" Lavender queried, turning to the Slytherin.

"Theo, please." He politely replied, a faint pink tinge apparent on his high cheekbones as Lavender grinned beautifically at him.

"Theo, then, what's it like for you? Did you know? Can you do all this fancy pants earth magic too?"

Chancing a look at the curvaceous blonde, Theo took a moment to formulate his answer.

"I'd seen pictures, but I just assumed they were of a distant relative, or something. The only time I had even an inkling was when Dumbledore-"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore." Hermione interrupted.

"-told Hermione about her heritage. That was a painful introduction to the whole affair." He grinned at his sister's expense, laughing outright when she threw a large pile of dirt at him, his stomach flipping when Lavender's musical laugh joined his own as Hermione explained the story.

It was, unsurprisingly, Hermione who returned to the serious aspect of the conversation first when the laughter died down.

"Lavender, please keep this a secret. It's really important to us, and it could put a lot of people in danger right now if it gets out…"

"You have my word, Hermione. And you too, Theo." Lavender replied, sincerely. Then, as if to amplify her authenticity, she added: "You can bind me if you want, Theo." Theo gave a peculiar involuntary twitch, but, to his relief, neither of the witches noticed.

"_I was going to do it anyway, Theo, so you might as well. It makes it her idea, not ours." _Hermione's voice flitted into his mind, her face holding a small smile as she turned to look at her brother.

Nodding, Theo performed a complicated wand movement and a gold thread left his wand, wrapping around Lavender's wand arm, before glowing brightly and disappearing into her skin.

"Done."

Lavender smiled genuinely, and Theo tentatively returned the sentiment.

"You can trust me, Theo."

"I know."

It was said in the simplest of words, but it signified the beginning of a new friendship; one that would change inter-house relationships at Hogwarts for better or for worse.

**

With Lavender's gossiping tongue tied down, the twins decided that now would be as good a time as any to introduce Hermione to the Slytherin side of things; namely, Theo's friends, and the Slytherin Common Room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Theo noticed how Hermione's pace slowed considerably as they entered the dungeons, followed soon after by an anxious fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Impulsively, he grabbed her hand, raising his eyebrow as if to tell her that it was okay, that he was right there beside her.

When she sighed and raised her bushy head once more, her determination clearly expressed in her features, he released the offending hand.

"Icarus." The wall beside them opened up to reveal the entry to the Common Room, but Theo didn't enter straight away as Hermione let out a soft laugh.

"What?"

"Icarus: the fallen angel. It's an interesting password into the heart of Slytherin." She murmured in an amused voice, before trailing her brother as he moved into the darkness of the entrance.

Thankfully, the majority of students were enjoying the sunshine so when Hermione, resident Gryffindor Princess, entered the Common Room she was saved from the glares and general awfulness to which she would otherwise have been subjected. Unfortunately, the silence wasn't to last.

"THEO?"

Enter one Pansy Parkinson.

"Why in Merlin's balls is Granger in here? What the hell are you thinking?" Demanded the dark haired girl, her hands on her waist, and her eyes reflecting their anger at her friend's supposed indiscretion of bringing a Gryffindor – particularly this one - into Slytherin territory. Clearly, they thought he was mental.

"All will be explained, Pans. Until then, please shut up." Theo answered bluntly, leading his sister over to the small group seated in the black leather couches set before the fireplace. Watching them with curious eyes was Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, and-

Hermione suddenly became painfully aware of an exotic spicy scent that fairly exuded masculinity. Looking at the last member of the group, she was presented with the full six foot four, Quidditch-toned, olive-skinned physique of Blaise Zabini as he stood to offer her his chair. Labelling the action as 'unexpected' was an understatement, though Hermione accepted the newly vacated seat, acutely aware of Malfoy's piercing, curious gaze from the opposite end of the lounge.

"Well I'm sufficiently curious." The blonde drawled, his attentive eyes flicking away from her to fix firmly onto Theo.

Hermione sat quietly, trying not be distracted by Zabini, whose thoroughly gorgeous-and-forbidden body was positioned far too close to her virginal Gryffindor figure for her to be coherently involved in the awaiting conversation. She wondered whether he was standing so close behind her because he knew the effect it was having on her brain's ability to function, or whether he actually liked her and was standing there for no other reason than he wanted to. Promptly, she steered away from that thought process and forced herself to join the fledgling discussion.

Awkwardly, she noticed that everybody had their attention on her.

"So, Granger - who is actually Nott - is in fact a pureblood, albeit raised by muggles, is your twin, is part nymph, and therefore can no longer be referred to with any crude, crass, derogatory, or cruel names, especially not Mudblood or filth." Malfoy ticked off the labels on his fingers. "Although, 'know-it-all' and 'Gryffindork' still apply." He added thoughtfully, only to receive a cuff on the head from Theo as Hermione restrained the familiar urge to connect her hand with Malfoy's face out of frustration more than feeling hurt from the insult.

"That's my sister, smart-ass."

Pansy, despite her upbringing, gawked at Hermione for a moment before she came to her senses.

"You, me and Daphne, girl's dorms, right now." Abruptly, she grabbed Hermione and her blonde friend dragging them into the more private setting. Hermione was barely able to glance Theo's laughing expression and Zabini's raised eyebrow as she was pulled away. Malfoy, on the other hand, just watched them, a bored look on his face as if he'd expected as much.

Hermione was herded towards one of the green silk-covered beds by Pansy as Daphne checked to see that they were alone. Feeling vaguely apprehensive, but comforted by the fact that she had her wand, she waited for the interrogation to start.

"You're Theo's sister." It was a statement, Hermione was pleased hear. "He's my best friend, Granger. He was a family I never really had. He cared about me, and we looked out for each other – we still do - just like you look out for Potter and Weasel. So firstly, if you ever hurt him, not even your nymph magic will protect you from me." Pansy looked away to compose herself as her emotions dangerously fought to overcome her glacial exterior.

"Secondly, there are some things you should probably know about where our alliances lie."

At this Hermione raised her head in interest, listening attentively as Pansy continued.

"Fact one: Draco and I are betrothed, therefore all our actions must be monitored to prevent certain things from reaching our parents ears. We're neutral, but for all outer purposes, we support our families. You understand the implication of that."

Having no idea as to why she was being granted this information so easily and without preamble, Hermione merely dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Blaise is continuing with his family's neutrality. But he'd do that anyway; he wants to be a healer. Crabbe generally has no idea what's going on, and Goyle isn't as stupid as he seems, but he's Daphne's territory." The Slytherin witch smirked at her friend's glare.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hermione asked meekly, confused as to their implicit trust of her.

"Because we don't want the Dark Lord to win. Because now you're practically my sister. Because you need to know. Take your pick." Pansy shrugged.

Hermione fell back against the sheets, covering her face with her hands, muffling her words.

"This is too weird."

"Tell me about it." Pansy answered in a drawl that reminded Hermione of the blonde Slytherin Prince as Daphne laughed merrily at the Gryffindor.

Sitting up, Hermione looked sincerely at the two girls before her.

"I trust you." She told them simply. "Start over?"

Three faces lit up with hesitant, but true smiles.

"You know, you and Theo actually do resemble each other quite a lot, with those high cheekbones. And you're ranked first and second in the year academically. I can't believe nobody noticed anything before now." Daphne pondered from her spot on the bed, rolling on her stomach to face the Gryffindor in a more comfortable position.

"I suppose people only see what they want to believe."

The implied meaning hung heavily in the air.

**

The boys watched the slender brunette witch disappear into the dormitory with the two Slytherin girls.

"Good luck to her now. Pansy looked like she was about to spontaneously combust when you told her Granger was your twin." Blaise spoke up first.

Stretching his lithe body across the now vacant lounge, Malfoy laughed. "Pansy's just jealous she has to share Theo." He mimed fainting, putting the back of his hand against his forehead in a fluid, exaggerated movement. "No longer is she his main girl."

He smirked, twisting to look at Theo's reaction. Disappointingly, Theo merely snorted and dropped himself into the spare seat, getting comfortable while he awaited his sister's return.

The young wizard smiled internally, grateful that the re-introduction of Hermione Nott aka Granger had gone so smoothly.

**Yays. Another one done! I hope you're all still enjoying it =] I totally didn't think about how hard writing a multichap is… but I shall ENDURE! For you, and for my own satisfaction. *hem* Also, I apologise if it feels like I'm skipping things…sometimes the writing can't keep up with my brain. **

**love always **

**PS: Happy Father's Day, fathers. ^__^ **

**PPS: reviews are significantly awesome.. *hinthint* **


	5. Cinq

_**Firstly, thank you to all you lovely people who are reviewing this endeavour of mine! It's really appreciated and I'm glad you're all bearing with me as I (slowly ( I know – but the HSC drives a hard bargain in regard to 'free time')) update and develop the story. I hope I can meet (and surpass your expectations). Thanks again, lovelies.**_****

If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P

It had been nearly two weeks since the initial meeting with Professor Dumbledore, but Hermione, despite the successful meeting with the Slytherins, couldn't bring herself to tell Harry and Ron. And while Ron would, as usual, be oblivious until she told him point blank (whereupon he would rant and rave and turn a horrendous shade of purple), she knew Harry was bound to suspect something sooner rather than later, and surely _somebody_ would notice the way she didn't seem to be a Slytherin target anymore.

To make things worse, she wasn't sure whether she was supposed to adopt the Nott surname and subsequently advertise her heritage to the world, or not.

Stupid identity crisis.

Thus, Hermione found herself alone in the library, consoling herself by reading an inappropriately large book of Elizabethan poetry at a study desk near the restricted section. At least, she _had_ been reading up until about five minutes ago when Blaise Zabini had entered the library and her hormones had apparently had other ideas, sending her senses into overdrive. Now, she was staring at the words fruitlessly and hoping the handsome Slytherin couldn't hear her noisy, treacherous heartbeat from across the room.

She was thrown from her reverie by the subject of her thought's velvety vocals.

"I'm sorry?" She managed to choke out – she was certain he could hear her erratic heartbeat now – before turning her expression into a smile.

"I was just wondering if I could study here." Blaise reiterated, his voice like honey to the witch before him; she wondered if there was anything she could do to keep him talking, but instead she merely nodded silently, breathing in his spicy scent in what she hoped was an undetectable, and therefore non-creepy, manner.

Settling down across from her, the dark-haired boy set out his work, neatly aligning his quills, ink and parchment before starting on his charms homework - a two foot essay on the advantages and disadvantages of using Cheering Charms – unaware of Hermione's lustful gaze.

It was unfair to the rest of the male population, she decided, that Blaise could be so striking. His olive skin, and dark hair gave him an exotic appearance, and his eyes were mesmerising. She was drawn to the boy, and the only truly coherent thought going through her consciousness was that she wanted him and, more than that, she needed him.

The Granger part of her brain was being beaten down by the nymph section, even as she made the connection between her current feelings and Dumbledore's parting words in that first meeting – "I do believe we'll find out who your mate is soon enough".

She could've sworn the click of the figurative light bulb was audible.

**

___It took one hour, twenty one minutes and thirty seven seconds for _Blaise___ to finish his charms homework.__  
__  
____Hermione counted.__  
__  
____It was either counting or ravishing the attractive teenager, and Hermione _didn___'t really think Madame _Pince___ would appreciate students engaging in any form of fornication amongst the dusty shelves between the __'_Herbology_'____ and 'Magical Maladies and Cures' sections of the library. ___

___To be honest, Hermione _didn___'t think it was the most appropriate location either, but currently, it was only her remarkable self-control that was preventing such a shocking thing from happening._

She wondered if Theo was suffering too. She'd have to ask him, soon.

**

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled as the brunette entered the Common Room looking rather flushed.

"Wha- Oh, Ginny. Hi." Hermione responded with a smile, although she seemed distracted to the observant red head. Throwing her bursting book bag under a nearby table, Hermione joined her younger friend on the squashy couch by the fireplace, sinking gratefully into its softness.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Ginny started, worriedly. "I've hardly seen you lately, and neither have the boys."

Hermione glanced around the Common Room, her eyes barely resting for a second on any given object or person. She loved Ginny like a sister, but she didn't feel up to telling anyone else just yet. Only Merlin knew how the Gryffindor family would take the news. Besides, she had Zabini to think about. Zabini, and his gorgeous eyes, and irresistible spicy sce-

Focus Hermione.

"I'm fine, Gin, honestly. You know how I get." She flashed what she hoped was a winning, I'm-not-lying smile at the flame haired witch. It seemed to be working, although she couldn't be sure as Lavender came to her belated rescue.

"Hermione! Just the girl I was looking for – you don't mind if I steal her away do you, Ginny? No? Lovely."

The questions were only really for a sense of propriety, because as soon as Lavender had reached the two girls she'd latched onto Hermione's arm and dragged her halfway up the dormitory stairs.

They stumbled into the dormitory awkwardly, Hermione being herded through the small doorway before being forcibly perched on the nearest bed, the blonde giggling madly all the while.

"OhmygoodnessHermioneyou'llneverguesswhatjusthappened!"

Hermione stared at her, thoroughly bewildered.

"Huh."

The epitome of eloquence.

Lavender took a breath, smiling dreamily.

"You'll never guess what happened." She said, intelligibly this time. She brought her face towards Hermione's, a conspiratorial look in her eyes.

"Theo kissed me."

"He what?"

"Kissed me; on the mouth. We accidentally ran into each other near the Charms corridor and we were talking, and then he kind of focused on me – really intently – and," She paused dramatically, "he kissed me."

She giggled again, falling back into the duvet with a 'poof', as Hermione stared at her, a happy-yet-surprised expression on her face. Well, she couldn't say it was entirely unexpected. Not with her brother's more than obvious attraction to the blonde.

A further plus was that it could quite possibly be an answer to her question: Theo was having similar feelings. Or he was a typical adolescent male. So really, it proved nothing, except that Lavender was more excitable than a child who lived on lime cordial.

Either way, while Lavender giggled like the school girl she was, Hermione thought it might be an idea to pay a little visit to her Slytherin half.

They had some nymph business to discuss.

**

Truthfully, Theo felt apprehensive when he spotted his sister slinking between students to reach his table in the back corner of the library. She was sporting a rather Slytherin expression that disconcerted him.

Annoyingly, she sat on his desk so that she blocked his textbook from view, swinging her legs innocently.

"Hello, brother dear."

"Mione. What brings you here with that devilish expression on your face?" He asked, leaning back into his chair, correctly perceiving his potions homework a lost cause for the moment. "You look like Draco." He laughed when she scrunched up her nose at the comment.

"Ha ha. Honestly, I need to ask you something." She looked around quickly, before muttering 'muffliato'.

"You know Lavender…" Hermione resisted the urge to laugh as he tensed, a faint blush covering his aristocratic cheekbones and continued.

"Well, when you see her, when you're near her, what do you feel?"

Theo glanced up. So it was mate business that brought her here. He stated as much, and grinned when she nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"Frankly, she was driving me insane. Everything about her was like heaven." He shook his head to prevent his eyes from glazing over just thinking about her.

Instead Theo smirked.

"Who's the lucky man, then?"

"Asithurn." Hermione mumbled. Theo raised an eyebrow, grinning wickedly, and cocked his head to the side.

"A Slytherin." She repeated, blushing. "Blaise Zabini."

Interesting, Theo thought, a knowing grin drawing itself on his face as he leant forward.

And for the second time that day Hermione felt as if she was involved in some elaborative conspiracy.

She leant forward to hear what Theo was about to say, hating the suspense, and then…

He flicked her nose.

She flinched and threw herself back against the desk. Theo merely laughed at her reaction, a scowl planted firmly on her pretty face. To top it off, he winked before standing and packing all of his things into his bag. As he turned to leave he smiled.

"Blaise is a good guy. The Italian Stallion he might be, but he's a kitten at heart. I shan't have to have words with him." He added cheekily before exiting the library, a slight swagger in his step. Chasing after him, Hermione latched onto her brother's arm.

"You're so childish." She scoffed, but then walked quietly in the direction of the Slytherin dorms with him, keeping a careful eye out for gossip-mongers and the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

**Another chapter, a bit shorter than the others. But, I have to mention that HSC starts in, like, two weeks, and I'm freaking out a little bit. It's going to be particularly crazy for a while (ie. five weeks – then I have a two week break, and only one other exam! Yay me!) So this will be the last update for a while, and if I do update before then, feel loved and special because I'm probably sacrificing my HSC. All for you. =P**

**Next chappies will get some Blaise/Hermione action, don't worry. Until then, au revoir mes petits choux!**

**Love always. **


	6. Six

**HSC exams are **_**almost**_** over. I have one left on Friday 13****th****. Bleurgh. But, because I had a two week break before it, I interjected studying with snippets of FFwriting. Aren't I kind =P. Here you go lovelies, I appreciate your review/hit love.**

If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P

The two newfound siblings meandered down the final staircase, taking their time to enter the cool dungeon that served as the Slytherin heartland. Unsurprisingly, or surprisingly, depending on how one perceived it, Hermione felt almost more comfortable here than she did in her own house of Gryffindor. She supposed it had to do with the concept of family. She loved her two boys, Harry and Ronald, but she could only be exposed to their rough edges for a certain amount of time before they began to grate on her nerves.

It was a largely deciding factor behind her interest in the library.

In Slytherin, however, she had intelligent minds ready for verbal sparring and conversations beyond 'I like Quidditch', 'I'm hungry', and 'I _really_ like Quidditch'. Sometimes it was just nice to talk to people who actually recognised the meaning of the words she employed.

When the pair entered the extensive and exceedingly pompous Common Room, they bee-lined to the couches where Malfoy was sprawled, with Pansy and Daphne daintily perched opposite him looking bored. Hermione smiled, shaking her head slightly.

The two girls weren't ditzy at all; a realisation that had shocked Hermione, but also made her rather happy. Daphne, for the most part, just wasn't interested in studying things like Arithmancy, while Pansy merely had bigger fish to fry. Staying alive and in the good graces of her parents and the Malfoys currently occupied the majority of her thought processes. Pansy had decided many years ago that death didn't suit her.

"Ladies." Theo acknowledged as they joined the trio, seating himself on the arm of the chair to allow Hermione the comfy space beside the blond boy.

"Theo, darling, you should know better than to let the gossip-mill take hold of news before you tell me." Pansy exclaimed, turning to face him and raising her eyebrow as she smirked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Which version do you want, Theo? The one where you have bewitched a poor unsuspecting she-Gryff to fall in love with you? The one involving a Slytherin and Gryffindor being wed to cover up a teenage pregnancy? Or how abou-"

"Pregnancy?" Theo cried out, incredulous. "It was _one_ kiss!"He explained, before promptly flushing pink with embarrassment.

Pansy laughed.

"Lavender Brown is my destiny; she's my mate. I just kissed her. Call off the dogs, Hogwarts!"

"It seems we're being infiltrated by Gryffindors, doesn't it?" Pansy murmured thoughtfully, fiddling casually with her black bob as Hermione smiled back at her. "Speaking of, Hermione I need to talk to you. Do you mind?" She gestured towards the dormitory and stood to leave, Hermione in close pursuit.

Ensuring their privacy by casting several charms, Pansy sat in the centre of her bed, as Hermione planted herself on its edge. The raven-haired girl's demeanour changed entirely as she did so, her eyes showing fear, worry and something else Hermione couldn't quite place.

"It's dreadful, Hermione. He has no choice…"

"Who, Pansy?" Hermione interrupted, sharply.

"My Draco…" She brought her focus to Hermione's face. "They're going to force him to take the mark. He said that he didn't want to take it, not until he finished his education, but they won't listen!" She said fiercely, clutching a soft, pink bear to her chest as she willed the tears threatening to fall from her startlingly blue eyes to dry up.

"What can we do? They'll kill him if they find out the truth…" She let out a whimper and closed her eyes tightly, not even flinching when Hermione enveloped her in a hug.

"He told me not to worry, that everything would be okay."

A sniffle. A sharp intake of breath.

"How can I believe that?"

"You can't." Hermione whispered sympathetically. "But you can ask for help."

**

Two days after Pansy's emotional overhaul, Hermione found herself in the kitchens, speaking heatedly under the cover of the Muffliato charm, with Draco Malfoy.

"You don't have a choice anymore: if you go home they'll brand you, and they will _know_!" Hermione hissed, gesticulating wildly at the aristocratic blond who now leaned against the workbench, a defeated look in his eyes.

It was haunting to see him in such a vulnerable state. As strange as it seemed, she preferred his arrogant and snarky persona; at least then their conversations were entertaining and intellectual.

"Draco," The boy looked up at her use of his first name, a rare occurrence despite the tentative friendship that had grown in the last month or so, "you won't be doing this alone. We won't let you. We are your _friends_." She held his gaze until he gave a shaky nod, a faint flicker of hope alighting in his silver-grey eyes. Hermione gently brushed his fringe out of his eyes and rested her palm against his pale cheek; she felt overtly motherly, but didn't particularly care due to the broken state of the boy before her.

All Hermione needed now was a plan.

**

The lake was glorious during the warmer months, and Hermione took advantage of the day's mild weather by crossing the Hogwarts grounds and lying in the mottled shade of one of the four suspiciously planted trees that surrounded the marine environment. Despite this particular tree formation's close proximity to the Forbidden Forest, it was her favourite location outside the castle.

Her solitude enabled her to think without distractions. Or, at least, it had before her nymph heritage had been awakened. Half an hour into her thought processes, a tickling sensation invaded her awareness.

Blaise.

Pulling her attention away from the lake, Hermione saw the handsome teen making his way towards her, his shirt unbuttoned at the top where his tie loosely rested against his chest. She swallowed thickly, feeling her body's reaction to her mate.

"Hermione." Blaise acknowledged with a small smile as he made himself comfortable beside her, resting his back against the tree.

"Blaise." Hermione returned, her voice becoming somewhat husky. She coughed, hoping to save herself from humiliation in front of the subject of her affections, and smiled back at him.

The raven haired teenager fiddled for a moment with a piece of bark, drawing symbols in the dirt by the tree roots, before speaking. Hermione's eyes followed the movement of his fingers.

"It's… I want to talk to you about Draco's… problem." He began, training his eyes upon her. Internally, Hermione grimaced. Of course he wanted to talk about Draco. She quashed the thoughts of him coming to find her and confess his undying love, hoping to simultaneously beat down her own feelings with the metaphorical stick by discussing the serious topic of 'Draco's family issues'.

The small, but tight-knit group had talked about the new development at length, but as of yet, they had been unable to come up with a plausible idea of defence. The only solid agreement was that 'Draco Malfoy, Death Eater' was not on the list of future job titles.

"I have an idea, I think, that could possibly work." Hermione's gaze flicked back to his face, and she gestured for him to continue, to which he obliged.

"Lucius sent him a letter that explained he was to take a mission of sorts;" Hermione nodded, aware of that particular communication, "to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts through a passage, or any other way that he could find. Now, first of all, if he refuses then it's likely that the Dark Lord will feel personally slighted and put a price on his head." Blaise ticked this off on his finger.

"Secondly, his parents will be in danger, and he won't take being the cause of their deaths very well. Despite their history, he does love them - his mother in particular." Hermione could understand that, after all, they were his family - dysfunctional and cold, but still his family.

"Also, Pansy would be put in danger, and that is a definite flaw." Another finger was checked before the Italian continued.

"Now, my plan." He smiled arrogantly and Hermione's heart fluttered.

"I'm sure you remember the Vanishing Cabinet that used to be on the Fourth floor." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sure, the one the twins used to get back at Montague, right?" He nodded.

"Indeed. Well, the cabinet itself has a twin - in Borgin and Burkes, as a matter of fact. My plan is: that we play along with the whole charade and ambush them. I'm certain that we can create a type of portal between them because Montague told us all that he could hear snippets of conversations from both locations."

At this, Blaise looked to Hermione, who displayed a thoughtful little frown on her heart shaped face, her brow gently creased.

"I'm sure we could, if the link is already there…" She looked back at him with an impressed look in her eyes. "We need to talk to Dumbledore, but I think your plan might just work." She conceded, rewarded with a beatific smile from her companion. He stood, easily pulling her up with him, and, as they turned, both realised their closeness. Blaise seemed slightly dazed.

Her breathing hitched, and Hermione's suddenly intense gaze moved from his eyes to his lips, travelling slightly further down to glimpse the tantalising triangle of flesh that his open shirt revealed. Her small pink tongue came out to moisten her Cupid's-bow lips.

It seemed an eternity in her mind, but Hermione finally felt her nymph characteristics take control, her burning desire for the human before her igniting as if somebody had poured kerosene over it.

She pressed her lips to his, moving gently at first, almost coaxing, but becoming more demanding as he responded to her ministrations. Her hands moved around his neck, burying them-selves in the dark hair at the nape of his neck. His own began to caress her figure, pulling her more tightly against him as he explored her body. His hands were everywhere; on her waist, in her hair, across her back.

They pulled away, Hermione letting her head tip back as he pressed kisses to the sensitive skin, nipping and suckling, causing her to emit a wanton sound of pleasure. Blaise's hands seemed to become bolder at this as, when he returned to her mouth, she felt one move to her breast, kneading gently while the other grazed slid down her back to grasp her bum.

Hermione felt her back against the trunk of the tree, and holding tightly to Blaise's neck, she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He peppered her with kisses, and it was only when Hermione felt his need press against her knickers as he held her against the bark did she regain any semblance of her human senses.

"Blaise… Blaise!" She whispered, trying to hold back her groans of pleasure. "We have to stop."

Reluctantly, the teen pulled back, smiling a sad little smile making puppy-dog eyes at her, telling her that, clearly, he had been enjoying himself and would have liked to continue.

She smiled back, trying to return her breathing to normal as he released her from his grasp. Strangely, she felt less of a pull towards the attractive specimen now. Hermione assumed that it was because she had – she blushed faintly as she thought of this – appeased some of her need.

"I don't suppose you'd like to continue this another time, would you?" Blaise's voice broke the silence, a slightly pleading look in his eyes.

"You have no idea." Hermione murmured breathily before smiling, her eyes sparkling, and taking his hand.

"How much do you know? About nymphs, I mean." Hermione asked, intertwining her fingers with his.

The Zabini heir glanced at her, brows furrowed as he considered her question.

"Well, it's mostly common knowledge. Nymphs have elements – yours is earth – and, whilst physically they are human, they are classified as 'magical creatures'. Why?"

Hermione pursed her lips, wondering whether the better approach would be to tell him outright, or ease him into the idea of being her mate. She opted for the middle ground.

"Nymphs are, erm…" She paused, trying to think how to express her thoughts in words.

After a moment she spoke, not quite wanting to look Blaise in the eye. "We are imprinted on, I suppose you could say, and are highly interested in a certain individual who appeals to our senses. That individual is commonly referred to as a 'mate'." He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this new piece of information.

"I'm going to hazard a guess, that this is rather strongly correlated to what just happened…?" He trailed off, and Hermione nodded, almost unnoticeably, fearing that rejection was imminent.

Blaise chuckled, startling the small brunette into peering at him, her eyes wide.

"That makes me one lucky imprintee, then."

And then he pressed his lips to hers once again, smiling as her arms returned to lock behind his neck.

**

Having never previously fancied herself the kind of girl who'd enjoy a romp in a haystack (she supposed that a heavy canoodling session at the edge of the Forbidden Forest could be squeezed into that category) Hermione giggled softly as she let Blaise lead her back into the castle, completely oblivious to the trail of bluebells that were appearing where her bare feet touched the soft earth.

**So team, how goes it? Still enjoying? Changed your minds completely? Do tell. I may not always incorporate it (that goes slightly beyond my skill level and motivation) but it makes me feel special when my email tells me I have reviews… **

**If you can find it in you to review, Hermione has just told me that you can have a steamy outdoor canoodle session with Mr Zabini. Incentive much? =P**

**Ta muchly.**


	7. Sept

**Hey there all you fanfictiophiles! So, I'm kind of unsure with this chapter. Tell me if it jumps around too much, okay. I struggle to read them over properly (plot-wise), and I'm too lazy to get a beta. This is a bit of a filler chapter – hope you don't mind – before I take another break from writing to do my last High School Exam ever. Textiles and Design. Then: done! *happydance***

**If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P**

"A word, if you will, Miss Granger."

Hermione's buoyant mood was stoppered rather quickly as the silky voice of the Potions Master broke the almost-silence. He was behind her, and she pouted at Blaise before turning to face the Professor.

"Of course, sir." She agreed, deciding that there wasn't really much choice in the matter and that she might as well get it over with. She followed his sweeping form with an apologetic look towards Blaise.

When they entered his office, Hermione took the seat in front of his large, but still simple, workbench-come-desk, and observed the weary looking teacher who was straightening objects on the shelf.

Severus Snape had never been a particularly nice person, he had a blatant favouritism of Slytherin students, but he also retained a few redeeming features - qualities that he kept in the shadows as much as possible.

The first, a consequence of making the biggest mistake of his life, was his acceptance of the role of spy in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, providing crucial information that aided in the fight against the Dark Lord. It was potentially deadly, but in his mind even those horrors couldn't come close to the amount of pain that he felt he deserved; his Lily was dead because of him, and nothing could alleviate that pain. It ate away at his very soul, regardless of the dangers he would face.

The second encumbered his personal understanding of the difficulties in being a Slytherin student at Hogwarts. While Dumbledore and McGonagall lorded their 'brave' and 'selfless' Gryffindors, the Slytherin children were virtually ignored, and their families were allowed to dictate their lives. Purebloods were encouraged to treat anybody with lesser blood purity - or more tolerance - as dirt. That included members of their own House and family.

The third was his seemingly inherent sense of protection and goodwill towards his Godson, Draco Malfoy. With the presence of Dark Magic surrounding him daily, it was Snape who encouraged the blond to read and to learn about things he didn't understand; he had taught him Occlumency and, being a spy for the Order, had been able to give the boy a choice. A choice between what was expected and what was right. A choice that Snape, himself, hadn't realised he had had until it was too late.

"Miss Granger, I know you are aware of the delicate nature of Draco's situation, and I haven't brought it up before now because I believed it would draw unwanted attention. I have let you roam freely into the Slytherin Common Room as your heritage gives a certain amount of protection, protection that unfortunately does not extend to your friendship with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley." The hook-nosed Professor drawled, removing his focus from the items before him, his eyes deathly serious.

"I suppose it was Dumbledore who told you about me and Theo." Hermione sighed, as Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm rather surprised he didn't tell me about that." Hermione mumbled, affronted at the Headmasters audacity.

"No, Miss Granger. In actual fact, I have known about you since you were born; although I was unaware of your alias. I believe an apology is due for the uncouth manner in which I have treated you previously. I'm sorry."

Hermione felt that it was somewhat insincere as it was only given as a result of her newfound connection to Slytherin House and Pureblood wizards - the hypocrite - but she murmured her grudging acceptance nonetheless.

"Sir," Hermione asked, "we've been discussing Draco's Problem, and I think that Blaise is onto something good…"

**

Curfew was long in place by the time Hermione heard Lavender enter the dormitory. Feeling both happy and disturbed knowing that Theo – her twin (she still felt a slight burst of excitement when she acknowledged their sibling status) – was the cause, Hermione made sure that Parvati, their only other roommate, was asleep before she stealthily made her way to Lavender's identical four post bed.

"Lavender."

The blonde whipped a hand to her mouth as she stifled a shriek, recognising Hermione's voice after the initial shock. The bushy haired girl shook with silent giggles.

"Hermione! Did you have to do that?"

"No, but I didn't want to wake Parvati. Although, I really should have thought my plan out a little more…" She sniggered, and both girls turned to look at the vaguely stirring figure of the sleeping witch behind them, holding their breath until she settled. When she did, Hermione sat down, cross-legged, on the red duvet while Lavender flopped back against the headboard, leaning against it heavily, while she waited for the news.

"Blaise thought of a plan."

**

Late nights weren't very friendly towards Hermione, hence why she generally followed the rules of curfew and headed to bed early – at least she did on most days. However, she was torn from her peaceful slumber by a ginger blur that impacted heavily with her doona covered bed, waking her with a start.

"Ginny," she said, accusingly, "I was trying to catch up sleep."

"Sorry." Came the quick-fire response, clearly not apologetic at all and not bothered by her friend's disgruntled demeanour.

"I'm making the most of the opportunity to talk to you." Ginny indicated the empty beds with a tilt of her head. "So, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who's the boy you've been sneaking off to see? I know you are, because you're never in the library or the Common Room anymore, so you have to be with someone from another house and obviously, it's a boy or you wouldn't be so secretive." Ginny grinned knowingly, and her eyes seemed to be channelling Fred and George as they appeared rather more mischievous than normal. "Oh, and remember who I'm related to; if you don't tell me I'll figure it out by another means."

Hermione looked at the pointy faced girl, wondering whether it had been remiss of her to keep the recent happenings from her closest friends, and decided to fill in the youngest Weasley. After all, she was trustworthy and intelligent; it couldn't hurt.

"_Muffliato_. First of all, Gin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I was just…it was kind of overwhelming and I didn't want to involve people-"

"It's okay, Hermione - you're telling me now." Ginny told her gently, looking slightly puzzled at the seriousness of the older witch. "Work through it with your infallible logic – you're Hermione Granger."

"That's where you're wrong." Hermione mumbled, fiddling with a loose thread on her bed spread.

"What?"

The brunette looked up, her lower lip between her teeth, concern written all over her features.

"I'm not Hermione Granger. I'm Hermione Nott." She kept talking, despite the gasp of disbelief from Ginny. "I'm Theodore Nott's twin sister, separated at birth to give protection to myself and my family during the First War. Oh, and my mother was a nymph."

"Bloody Hell."

"That was pretty much my reaction, too."

Hermione stared out the window of the tower, looking past the lake and out over the Forbidden Forest as the Weasley witch watched her, her brow furrowed as she digested the news.

"A bit of a shock, but that still doesn't explain everything. Where have you been, and, more importantly, who have you been with?" Hermione smiled, grateful for Ginny's light hearted interrogation and easy acceptance.

"Considering who my brother is; why don't you take a guess?"

"You've been spending all this time with Snakes? Hermione Grang-erm, Nott?" Stumbling over the last name, Ginny gave a quirky smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever your name is…You're still our Hermione."

Ginny was entirely unprepared for the hug that was launched at her as she spoke, and was almost pushed backwards off the bed.

"Thank you, Ginny. You're the most wonderful friend."

"No worries, Hermione." The grins were almost mirror images.

"So, tell me more."

Hermione laughed at her mischievous friend.

"Well, I don't suppose you know, but nymphs imprint on wizards – I wonder if they imprint on muggles? That's – oh sorry, right. Imprint on wizards, and I recently found my mate." She smirked.

"Well, who is it?" Ginny was almost bouncing with anticipation.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Oh, you lucky cow." Ginny said, good-naturedly, looking a bit in awe. "He is so handsome. All dark and mysterious, and Slytherin..." She emphasised the house name, and the pair giggled.

"Oi, what about Harry?" Hermione scolded.

"Well, he is gorgeous, but he's so very Gryffindor. Slytherins are just so charming… they exude arrogance and old money and wicked-ness. It makes them all so bloody attractive."

Hermione laughed again, raising her eyebrow at the girl's obscure thought process, laughing harder when Ginny had the good grace to blush at her audacious remark.

"Has Nott imprinted on anyone?" She asked, changing the subject.

Hermione nodded. "You'll never guess who."

"Luna?"

"No. Lavender Brown." Ginny's chin dropped.

"No way! Scandalous."

They giggled over a few more light hearted statements, before Hermione brought up the larger issue at hand – Draco and Pansy's safety. After a short verbal scuffle regarding Pansy's outer appearance and personality, and Draco's general nastiness, Ginny grasped the graveness of the situation and offered to help in any way she could, agreeing to help Hermione when she chose to tell the boys the truth.

**

Professor Dumbledore had sat silently, his eyes twinkling as per usual, as the increasingly motley group of Slytherins and Gryffindors before him relayed their plan to prevent Draco and, subsequently, Pansy from coming to harm.

The meeting had been tumultuous in the beginning when Ginevra Weasley turned up unexpectedly – at least to the Slytherins – and Hermione had eventually had to hit the lot of them with Petrificus Totalus before explaining the necessary tidbits of information to the required people. The rest of the gathering had gone rather smoothly, all in all.

Dumbledore's immediate acquiescence was both shocking and foreseen, in a somewhat hopeful light by the Slytherins, who, until now, had not been in close contact with the Headmaster (unlike Hermione who had spent a good portion of her younger years with Harry and Ron in the large office).

Following Dumbledore's agreement to the basic outline of the plan, they proceeded to look at the viable options more in depth: Draco would accept the mission and the group would secretly work on the transferral of life through the cabinets in the safety of the Room of Requirement. Once this was achieved, the school would be evacuated and the teachers and those sixth and seventh years that wished to stay and fight would, if all went to plan, ambush the Death Eaters as they exited the Room of Requirement. A number of precautionary and protective spells would ensure the safety of these individuals, but the element of surprise would be, hopefully, enough to secure the advantage.

It had taken a few hours to establish the plan of attack, and all the head teachers had been contacted and informed. Hermione had invested a great deal of emotional energy into the whole affair - being a Gryffindor and generally just being herself - so now she sat in her chair where she had collapsed, exhausted from her explanations and innovative theories. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Blaise lazily rested on his chair, a look of smug superiority on his fine features as he gently rubbed circles over her hand with his thumb.

Across from them, Draco had schooled his features into a blank mask; it was painfully obvious to those who knew his plight that he was fearful of the outcome – more for Pansy than himself – despite his apparent calmness. The dark haired witch, herself, sat beside him, her hand lying comfortingly on his knee. The others - Theo, Lavender, Ginny, Daphne and, to Hermione's intrigue, Gregory Goyle - either stood or sat around the room trying to ignore the sense of foreboding that had settled over them.

And, just like that, The Plan was in motion.

**

Hermione's focus, since finding out about her hidden heritage, had been limited to discovering who her family really were and helping with Draco and Pansy's situation, seriously impacting upon her down time with her two best friends and other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

Harry and Ron occupied one of the larger tables in the Gryffindor Common Room, their poorly attempted homework parchments scattered haphazardly across its length as their attention was solely placed on the game of Wizard's Chess in which they were now engrossed.

Wincing as Ron's knight pummelled his virtually defenceless, last remaining piece that would elicit a decent game, Harry sent a pawn to E4 before glancing up at lanky red head.

"Hermione's being all distant again…She's never in the Common Room, and Gin hardly sees her either. I'm worried for her."

Ron didn't both watching as his castle barrelled into the unsuspecting chess piece, destroying it almost completely.

"Ginny told me she was speaking to 'Mione just yesterday. Although, you're right she's not been nagging us at all about homework lately...You don't suppose she's ill, do you?"

A valiant but pointless effort was made on Harry's behalf when another pawn came into conflict with the vindictive knight.

"Who knows with Hermione…" Harry murmured. "We should probably check up on her though, just in case. Check the Map, d'you think?"

"It'll be faster to find her; we might as well."

Checkmate. Victory to the redhead - Ron one hundred and thirty-eight, Harry two.

The pair climbed the stairs to their dormitory, carefully checking for Neville, Dean and Seamus, whom they shared the room with, before digging out the tattered Marauders Map from under Harry's bed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The ink began to spread across the page, revealing hundreds of labelled pin points. It took a minute to locate Hermione, but when they did find her dot, it wasn't in the library, alone, where they had expected it to be, but travelling with Lavender Brown down towards the dungeons - accompanied by labels reading: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass.

Wrenching his eyes from the map, Ron looked to Harry and was met with the piercing green gaze, worry etched into his features.

**

"He's lucky to have you, Blaise." Hermione sighed, her hand entwined in the Italian boy's own.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, love. But I think it's you and Pansy and Theo who are making the biggest difference." Hermione went to interrupt, but he silenced her with finger on her lips. "It's true. You and Theo are the brainpower; together, with Dumbledore and the other teachers too, the defences against the Death Eaters are virtually impenetrable. And Pansy; those two are practically holding each other together right now."

Hermione smiled sadly at the back of the blond's retreating head as she shortened her stride, slowing her pace until she and Blaise were left behind, giggling quietly when the striking youth tugged her gently into an alcove, his hands roving over her body as she revelled in his touch. Tilting her head back, she exposed the flesh of her neck to his mouth; releasing soft mewls of pleasure as his lips caressed her, the faint touch of stubble apparent against her skin.

Finding herself once again between the six foot four Blaise and hard place, she was quite sure she had no qualms about it at all, and brought his face back to hers, kissing him fiercely and feeling emboldened by the brush of his tongue against hers.

Removing her dainty pianist's hands from his silky black locks, Hermione let them graze down his muscled chest, hitching his shirt up as they made their way back up his toned stomach. Pressed against the stone wall, she could feel his arousal next to her stomach and slowly moved her hands to the buttons on his grey school pants.

"HERMIONE!"

"Get away from her, you filthy Snake!"

**Oh Noes! A kind-of cliffhanger! It's not that difficult to work out =P **

**A/N: Why would it come up as Hermione Granger and not Hermione Nott on the Map? For the purpose of this tale, the Marauder's Map doesn't recognise blood relations, it recognises the official title (which became Hermione Granger when she was adopted), hence why, despite being Polyjuiced to become Professor Moody, Barty came up as Barty Crouch Jr) =D**

**Please, Read+Review if you enjoyed!**


	8. Huit

**Hey hey! I have successfully stabbed the HSC in its figurative eye with my trusty spork! It's down to business now =D**

**If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P**

Hermione pulled away almost violently as the voices of Harry and Ron punctured the moment. She could feel the animosity directed at her mate in the air as soon as the boys came into view, and was instantly consumed with a need to defend the Italian boy.

"You two have appalling timing." Blaise let his voice carry.

"Get away from her Zabini." Harry spoke, his voice low and serious, shaking with barely restrained anger.

"I think not."

"Do it, Zabini!" Ron yelled, the echo bouncing off the stone walls.

"Stop it!" She cried out warningly, her actions futile as a flash of orange flew past them. More than likely Ron or Harry, or both, had resorted to using hexes against the larger Slytherin. How very noble; protecting her Gryffindor virtue with some spellwork. If anything, she would've been more appreciative of a fist fight. After all, Blaise hadn't pulled his wand.

Apparently, Ron could read minds.

Hermione growled and without retrieving her wand flicked her hand at the pair, casting a shockingly strong wand-less, nonverbal Petrificus Totalus, just as Ron's closed fist was about to collide with Blaise's face. Green vines bearing dangerous-looking red thorns began to creep out from the cracks between the stone flooring, wrapping around the boys legs and making their way up their lanky frames like snakes. Almost simultaneously, Draco, Theo and the others re-entered the corridor, sprinting to join the almost-scuffle, but they halted upon seeing Hermione's murderous look. Pushing Blaise behind her, eyes flashing dangerously, the small brunette turned to face her boys.

Two loud smacks reverberated through the dungeons, causing Draco – the only recipient of her vicious handiwork – to wince, before her hands flew to her mouth in astonishment and she backed against the wall as the vines retreated almost as quickly as they had appeared.

"OhMerlinohMerlinohMerlin."

Blaise gently touched her arm, and she collapsed into his chest, clinging to his crisp white shirt as she painfully drew in breath, trying not to let the dry sobs that were making her chest heave turn in to tears.

"It's alright, it's alright." The bronzed boy murmured soothingly, stroking the back of her head.

"What happened?" It was Theo, staring cautiously at the two Gryffindors who were restrained by temporary paralysis.

"Golden boys here misinterpreted the situation."

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow at Blaise upon hearing this, and Hermione frowned at him.

"Don't…please." He smiled and nodded, showing that he'd behave, if only because of her polite request. Harry's eyes widened, while Ron's narrowed at the blond's casual response.

"I'm going to lift the charm from your torso and heads." Hermione told them, performing the magic.

"What, in the name of Merlin's saggy balls, is going on here?" Ron yelled instantaneously, his face – bar the now white hand print - turning the colour of a tomato in his anger and incredulity, drowning out Harry's confused, "Hermione?"

"Either: speak in a civil manner, Ronald, or I'll hex you again."

"I bloody well will n-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Hermione cast '_Silencio_' on him, letting him rant and rave without distracting the rest of them.

"I'm sorry for hitting you both, but I think, more importantly, there are some things that you need to know." Hermione said, her voice conveying a confidence she didn't feel.

"No kidding." Harry murmured, looking curiously at the Slytherins who were standing behind Hermione, giving her a psychological support base, as he rubbed absentmindedly at the red mark on his face.

"I think we'll take this somewhere less public, Hermione." Draco suggested, gesturing with his head to the empty fourth year classroom.

"Not all of you."

"Sorry, Potter?" Draco queried, emptying his face of emotion.

"There are two of us, not counting Hermione, who is obviously friendly with the lot of you; we're not going into a classroom that has one exit with all of you." The Boy-Who-Lived turned to the brunette witch. "You can bring two maximum, if you want to, Hermione. But I'm taking no chances here; not until I know what's going on."

"Three." Hermione bartered. "It's necessary," she reassured Harry, "in order for you to fully understand."

Harry shrugged in reluctant agreement as Hermione reversed the magic on a seething Ron and motioned for Draco and Theo to follow her and Blaise, whose hand she was gripping tightly, into the classroom. Harry manhandled the ginger boy into the room, who was looking rather indignant, while the remaining students took a guard stance outside.

_This isn't going to be pretty. _Theo's voice entered Hermione's mind.

_I know, _she returned wearily,_ why do you think I delayed telling them for so long?_

The group waited for Hermione to extricate her hand from Blaise's and get comfortable on the desk at the front of the room.

"Harry, Ron," she began, gently swinging her legs off the edge of the desk, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I knew it wasn't going to be nice, and I just wanted to delay it all…"

"What, Hermione?"

"I'm not a Granger by birth. My parents, who I only found out about around my birthday, are both Purebloods, and my mother was also a nymph. She gave birth to two healthy children, twins, but I was sent away to protect the family." Hermione smiled at Theo. "Theodore is my twin brother."

The shocked looks on Harry and Ron's faces would've been comical, but the seriousness of the conversation prevented the laughter from breaking the silence. Unfortunately, it was Ron who regained control of his senses first.

"Tell me you're having us on, Hermione!"

"I'm sorry if this is offending your sensibilities, Ronald, but it's all true."

"No, it can't be-"

"Well, it is – deal with it."

"What've they done, Hermione? Obviously they have something on you, and they're forcing you to-"

"Ron-"

"-do all this against your will, or they've Confounded you or something-"

"RON!" The ginger haired boy stopped abruptly. "They haven't Confunded me. If you can't get past petty schoolyard grudges then you can just sod off."

"Who are you? I don't even _know_ you anymore! You've been hanging around with these Snakes for so long – I bet you told them ever-"

Hermione angrily threw a second Silencing Charm at Ron.

"I think, perhaps, you should leave." Her voice was deathly quiet, but the barely restrained anger was apparent in her low tone. Ron's expression was murderous, and, despite his lack of vocals, his violently mimed language wasn't hard to guess, even as he stormed from the room, shooting a questioning look at Harry who didn't meet his eye. The implication suggested to Ron that Harry had chosen Hermione's side, and so, uncaring whether Harry joined him or not, the lanky boy left, banging the desks and doors furiously.

"If you've any problems, Harry, you'd best leave now." Hermione said to the green eyed boy with charcoal hair, unable to keep the bitterness from seeping into her voice. He shook his head in response.

"I'll hear you out. I don't particularly like it, and I don't completely understand it, but I'll listen. What kind of friend would I be otherwise?" He offered a tentative smile which Hermione returned, albeit somewhat shakily.

"So, if Theo is your twin brother, what are these two?" Harry continued, eyeing Blaise and Draco, both of whom wore identical blank expressions, warily.

"One's a friend, and the other," Hermione glanced away, "is more than a friend." Harry covered is choke of surprise with a cough.

"No offence Malfoy, but if you're the latter this is going to be a great deal harder than it already is-"

"Don't worry, Potter. Blaise is your man in that industry."

"Shush, all of you." Hermione scolded, although her heart wasn't in it. "Blaise is my mate, Harry. It's a nymph trait. I've imprinted on him, and, thankfully, he hasn't a problem…which is great, because according to everything I've read, most nymphs imprint on unsuspecting individuals later in life and end up using powers of attraction similar to the Veela, and then suicide out of guilt for tricking their spouse."

"I see your point." Harry conceded.

"As for Draco…" Hermione let her voice trail off as she silently requested Draco's permission to explain the situation.

"I'd really rather you didn't."

"It could be beneficial."

"Beneficial, how?"

"Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One; it's like extra precautions." She didn't enjoy setting Harry up as a holier than thou character, but sometimes it was necessary.

"You'll do it despite my wishes anyway, won't you?"

When Hermione didn't answer, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

She smiled, and turned once again to the Gryffindor.

"I don't care if you two are never best friends, but the whole Slytherin-Gryffindor enmity has to stop, at least internally. Harry, Draco is for all external purposes, a clone of his father. In reality, he and Pansy don't agree with Voldemort and are basically neutral." She ignored the shudders at Dark Lord's name.

"Why the alternate reality? Why not just leave it all behind?" Harry asked, causing Draco to respond angrily.

"This is the Dark Lord, Potter, surely you, of all people, can understand that? But still, you have no idea what he is capable of, you really don't." He paused, drawing a breath before continuing with less venom. "It is not only _me_ but Pansy as well, and I refuse to put her in danger. If I have to fake willingness to take the Dark Mark, then I will. Professor Snape has taught me well in the field of Occlumency, I am sufficiently protected."

"You're noble actions could be mistaken for Gryffindor bravery if you continue like this, Draco." Hermione said gently, with a sad smile.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He replied somewhat cryptically, as he gestured for the girl to continue.

"Draco and Pansy aren't the only 'defectors' in the ranks; Daphne, Goyle, Theo, Blaise… they all think it's ridiculous, following some hypocritical bastard to what will be almost certain death." She told Harry, frankly, watching the boy nod in understanding.

"The biggest issue we have now, is that Lucius wants Draco to return home during the break, where he will be branded with the Mark. The first stage of the plan – and yes, we have spoken to Dumbledore about it – is for Snape to, effectively, watch over Draco to ensure nothing overly dreadful will happen during the process of 'accepting' the Mark. Second, is to work on the connection between the vanishing cabinets-" She paused at Harry's confused look.

"Oh, right, sorry, Harry." She grinned sheepishly. "Remember when the Weasley Twins shoved Montague into the Vanishing Cabinet that time? Well, apparently, there is some kind of portal or something that runs between them, because he could hear conversations from both sides. The idea – in a nutshell - is that we work on fixing that portal so that it can transfer people. The school will be evacuated bar teachers and some of the willing older students, and the Death Eaters will be ambushed when they leave the Room of Requirement."

The incredulity on Harry's face contorted into worry.

"Do you honestly think it will work?" Hermione nodded, causing Harry to sigh.

"Life would be a great deal simpler if Riddle had just been a Hufflepuff."

**

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm before he exited the room, all discussions finished.

"Thank you, for listening, Harry." She told him, her eyes glistening a little.

"You don't need to thank me. Don't worry, you're still the same old Hermione, whatever your last name is. We've already established that blood doesn't matter." He smiled at her, before turning serious.

"Ron was never going to take this well. I know that you knew that. He won't do anything much; he'll ignore us both, mope around and probably hang with Seamus and Dean, but he'll come round eventually. He always does. Just give him time." He hugged her, and her stiff body relaxed in the embrace. Hermione held him tight, remembering why she loved her Gryffindor friends – or at least, this friend anyway.

When they pulled apart, Hermione added, "Ginny already knows, she wanted to be there when you two found out."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I knew it. She was acting peculiarly, as if she knew some big secret. She was all smug, and she was being more of a pest to Ron than usual." Harry engulfed her in another quick hug before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

Blaise was waiting for her when she left the room.

"I think that went as well as could be expected." Hermione murmured. Blaise grinned.

"I think you deserve a little something for going through that. Maybe we should pick up where we left off?" He suggested, backing her against the stone wall. The petite witch smirked wickedly.

"I think that's a fabulous idea."

**Finally! I think that chapter has been the most troublesome so far, for reasons known to not even myself. Ron-bashing is an integral aspect of any Hermione/[Slytherin] fic. But don't fear: Ron will be back eventually - with pink ears and an apology. **

**I'm gaining momentum, albeit at the pace of a slug, and I hope you're enjoying. I think it will be a while before I attempt another multi-chap, that's for sure! *--phew.**

**Also, thanks to Cle – thedoctorsoneandonly – you're an angel! xx**


	9. Neuf

**I apologise for the length of time this took to publish, but sometimes there just isn't anything to write, and I'd rather not have to force out something below par. Anyway, here is chapter nine.**

**If I had any influence or money involved in Harry Potter, don't you think this might have been in the actual book? JK is the rightful owner, I am merely taking them for a run. Making sure they don't get lazy… Please don't sue. =P**

Ron, having taken the news of Hermione's new life badly, wasn't talking to either her or Harry, preferring instead to spend his time with Seamus and Dean, who, being somewhat used to the arguments within the Golden Trio, just let things fold out. They were good like that.

Thankfully, the holidays were creeping nearer, and Ron had decided to return home with Ginny to visit his parents. Hermione and Harry had declined the invitation, leaving them with time to spare helping the Slytherins, and diverting the awkwardness of telling Molly about their feuding. Although, both 'honorary Weasleys' felt a pang at not being able to tuck into Molly's marvellous Christmas lunch.

Since the confrontation with Ron, Hermione had actually found herself in the Hospital Wing many of the evenings, chatting to Madam Pomfrey and helping her with the labelling of the recent batches of medical potions. The mediwitch had been happily surprised when the half-nymph chose to visit her - she had told the young witch that she was welcome to, after all – and the pair bustled around the room, talking about boys and healing.

"Blaise is actually really interested in medicine; he wants to be a Healer at St Mungo's." Hermione threw into the conversation one afternoon.

"Really? That is good news. Not enough youth going into the area anymore..." Madam Pomfrey smiled, before adding, "He's quite welcome to visit too, my dear." Hermione beamed at the offer.

"Now, I haven't shown you how to perform magical stitches yet, have I?"

**

Waving as the last of the Thestral-pulled carriages trundled away, Lavender, Ginny and Luna returning waves of their own, Hermione let out a breath of relief. Christmas meant a near empty castle. A near empty castle meant that they could focus on helping Draco. And helping Draco was a proverbial kick in the gonads for Voldemort. Hermione relished that thought, before wondering if - in his reincarnated, reptilian body – Voldemort even had gonads.

With a wrinkle of her nose, she forced that particular, obscure, and rather off-putting consideration out of her mind. Now was not the time to be thinking about gonads - let alone Voldemort's.

"What's up?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Nothing." Hermione replied. "I just thought about something I never want to think about again."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think Voldemort has the normal male anatomy?" Hermione relented, voicing her earlier thoughts. Harry blanched.

"See! I told you it was awful. Now, let's never speak of it again." She told her friend, clapping her hands once and heading back to the castle. "I have to find Blaise."

"Ah – didn't need to know that!" Harry covered his ears.

"Har har har." Hermione said. "We're not snogging; we're going to see Madam Pomfrey."

They were going to see the nurse, but Hermione hadn't seen her mate in a while, so the guarantee of the first statement was hanging in the balance.

**

Hermione caught the Blaise's scent in the air before she saw him, and felt the familiar pull of desire. He was in the library, reading about vague cures for some foreign illness, hidden away in the corner furthest from Madam Pince and the bustling younger students. The medical section was only really perused by students wishing to take up a career at St Mungo's later in life. It was empty apart from the two of them.

Stalking silently towards him, Hermione's eyes were darkened with lust, intense and focused on the back of Blaise's head.

Her arms slithered over his shoulders and down his chest and she was practically purring as she murmured 'hello' to him, startling the Slytherin out of his reverie.

"Give a man some warning, woman." Blaise joked. "The last person in here was Hannah Abbott; you had me wondering for a moment."

"Hannah Abbott?" Hermione asked, feeling a pinch of jealousy.

"Indeed. And then I'd have had to request or forcibly remove her arms from my person and tell her that I am tethered wizard -" he replied, before adding with a grin, "- despite what they say about Hufflepuffs."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and ran her hand further down his chest, kissing his neck.

"And what is it they say about Hufflepuffs, my Slytherin?"

Blaise raised a hand to her brown tresses, tangling his fingers in their softness.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He told her huskily, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. She pulled away momentarily before moving around to his front and straddling him on the wooden chair, settling herself between the table and his smooth, hard abs.

"Good." She whispered against his mouth before pressing her lips to his and wrapping her fingers into his silky black hair.

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying the mid-morning snog session with her mate, but managed to recall the fact that she'd gone in search of him for a reason, and that they'd need to separate themselves for an hour or two while they spoke to Madam Pomfrey (ever since Hermione had mentioned Blaise's interest in medicine, the nurse had been pestering her to bring him up for a chat).

Dragging the pouting boy behind her, Hermione, wary of the fact that she looked rather dishevelled thanks to Blaise's roaming hands, headed towards the Hospital Wing, knocking on the door frame as they entered.

"Hermione! And this must be mister Zabini." She said, her eyes flicking to Hermione's quickly, taking in her appearance, before smiling knowingly.

"So, mister Zabini, Hermione, here, tells me that you've an interest in medicine. Is that right?" She queried, putting away several new bottles of Pepper-Up Potion.

"Erm, yes, that's right." Blaise answered awkwardly, his fingers fidgeting. Madam Pomfrey's expression brightened.

"Excellent. Hermione's been helping me with some of the minor ailments of students, and I've been teaching her about medical magic – spells, potions, things like that – so you're welcome to join us – only if you'd like to, that is." She smiled at the dark haired boy as a grin broke through his aristocratic features.

"That would be wonderful."

Blaise grinned at Hermione, throwing a wink at her and squeezing her bottom as Madam Pomfrey led them both into her office.

**

_Malfoy Manor, December 20__th_

Draco lay amongst his silken sheets, sweating furiously; a side effect of his body's reception of the Dark Mark. He could feel the Dark Magic pulsating through his veins, burning through his limbs. His mother had been left to care for him in Severus' place, the Death Eaters presence being required by the Dark Lord.

Raising a wet cloth to her only child's brow, she let a handful of tears roll down her porcelain cheeks. Her angel was broken; an ugly black mark marred his perfect skin, destroying his innocence, his freedom, all in one flick of a wand.

At least he would be relatively safe at Hogwarts – Dumbledore and Potter (with his hero-complex) wouldn't allow any deaths, regardless of their history, and Severus would be there, too.

Yes, Narcissa decided, he'd be safest at Hogwarts. She would have Severus return with him as soon as possible.

**

Draco was feeling wretched.

He'd taken the mark without any repercussions regarding his true allegiances; as far as the Dark were concerned, Draco was a perfect pureblood son - taking on the role his father had groomed him for since birth. But the pain and sensation that _things_ were crawling under the skin in his left forearm was distressing him considerably.

His Godfather, always perceptive, had placed a salve on his bedside table one morning, and though it helped the physical symptoms, it was doing nothing for Draco's mental state.

As if called, the imposing Potions Master arrived at the doorway, ready to return them both to the formidable safety of Hogwarts.

The tall blond boy let his thoughts drift to Pansy; he hoped that he was doing the right thing by her, and that she wouldn't get hurt because of the impossible beliefs so many of their status held.

With that thought, he flooed into Professor Snape's study and prepared himself for the madness that was to come, praying to Merlin, Circe and anybody else who'd listen, to protect his girl and his mother from the coming danger.

"Welcome back, Draco." _Her_ voice shattered his internal musings. She stood by the bookshelf, eyes radiating love and lust but her upbringing ensuring her propriety. Snape left them with a curt nod of his head, and in their isolation Draco and Pansy came together, clinging as if to a lifeline. The Slytherin witch's tears dampened his crisp white school shirt, but he couldn't care as he held her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered thickly, before crushing her lips to his, wrapping her fingers in the downy hair at the nape of his neck.

It seemed both moments and hours had passed when they finally relinquished their hold on each other and fell back into their external personas; cold and detached.

**

Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Harry and Theo carefully coordinated to meet in front of Barnabas the Barmy, checking to make sure that the corridor was empty of students ("Merlin forbid people see me with Potter", Draco had exclaimed), before they made their way into the messily arranged Room of Requirement in search of the Vanishing Cabinet.

It sat, hidden away in the far corner, unable to be seen from the doorway, imposing and dark, waiting to be tampered with by the Hogwart's students.

Daphne and Greg were posted outside as a type of sentry guard, subtly checking for any curious busybodies in between snogging (Hermione still found it peculiar to think of Goyle as being a normal teenage boy; he been the enormous, bodyguard of a boy for so long that it was all she'd seen. He wasn't unattractive, she figured, he was just huge. And scary, despite Daphne and Pansy's amusement at the fact that she thought this).

"Now what?" Theo broke the silence, looking around with some confusion before settling his questioning gaze on the others.

Harry already had his eyes trained on Hermione when she dropped the heavy satchel to the floor, pulling out a bundle of shrunken books and enlarging them with a swish of her wand.

"I've brought a number of resources; charms, DADA, and a couple from the Restricted Section." Blaise raised his eyebrows, but Harry answered before she could form a response.

"It's amazing what a Gryffindor with a clean record can do." He smirked at the Slytherins.

"I take it you've done this before, then?" Theo commented lightly, directing the question to his sister.

"Second year, Polyjuice Potion. Included thieving, too." Hermione grinned wickedly at the boys, who seemed to be stuck in some kind of suspended disbelief.

"What?" She laughed at their expressions. "Anyway, moving on – get reading fellas." She tossed a book to each of the boys, and then settled against a pile of junk to search the ancient tome for something that would help the plan along, smiling inwardly as Blaise joined her.

She was feeling quite content, snuggled up to Blaise and enjoying their closeness, when Theo suddenly cried out in pain, his eyes glazing over as he convulsed sickeningly.

After a moment's shocked pause, Harry tore out of the room to find Madam Pomfrey, while Blaise and Hermione used their recently gained knowledge to keep him from injuring himself, clearing a space and rolling him onto his side.

"What's happening to him?" Hermione cried desperately, trying fruitlessly to get him to stop; to wake up from the obvious pain he was in. "You can't do this to me, Theo! Not now." She was crying openly when Madam Pomfrey entered, looking harried, the Boy-Who-Lived on her tail.

The medi-witch worked quickly, managing to calm the half-nymph to the point where his mumblings revealed some coherency.

"Lavender-taken-so much pain…" He rasped; sweat dripped from his brow as his limbs continued to spasm sporadically. "Dark Lord-mission…no more-I…can't take it-so much pain-Lavender… mate… need her-have…to get-her…back-have to find her…safe." His voice was strained, and the communication was almost failing, until Hermione felt him breech her mental barriers.

_Dark Lord has Lavender. Death Eaters-Father's loyalty-kidnapped-have to save her-can't let anything happen. Help. Lavender. Mate. Need her. Can't live without her._

His pleading eyes closed and he crumpled visibly as Madam Pomfrey administered a strong dosage of Dreamless Sleep, until he seemed to reach a peaceful state of slumber.

Hermione scurried backwards, rocking back and forth even as tears streamed from her brown eyes. Whimpering periodically with the shock of seeing her brother so distressed, she barely noticed Blaise crouch beside her, and flinched as he brushed a hand against her face. Grasping the hand tightly, clutching it to her tear-stained cheek, she turned her tearful gaze to her own mate.

"I won't be able to live if anything happens to you." She whispered brokenly. "I can feel the danger rising, and I can't do anything to stop it."

Madam Pomfrey's hand gently pushed a vial of Calming Draught to her lips, forcing her to drink it. As the sensation coursed through her, Hermione tore her eyes from Blaise's to look at the matron.

"Voldemort has Lavender Brown." She stated, tonelessly. "He's using her as leverage against our father."

It was the first time Hermione had acknowledged the man who caused her entrance into the world.

In the seconds that followed, she hoped she wouldn't regret choosing to see him as such. She hoped he cared for her and Theo enough to protect Lavender at the hands of his insane Lord.

**It's unlikely that there'll be another update until late January because I'm travelling through Europe for Christmas/New Year and will be enjoying myself by partying, shopping and checking out hot foreign guys. ^_^ Hopefully, when I return, it will be with renewed vigour and new ideas and strengthened plot-line for this story. Happy holidays, my little cabbages!**


	10. Dix

**O'Flaherty! This took so long… I apologise profusely, seriously. It's ridiculous. I just couldn't write anything for this story without it being awful. But, now, I've made a comeback! Anyway, as the Great Danny Bhoy once said, Hallooooo. I'm back from the gloriously cold European winter, and extreme UK weather! Had a great time, thanks for asking =D Here is chapter ten:**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter in this chapter either.**

"_My Lord, you requested my presence?"_

"_Ah, yessss. Nott. I have recently discovered some…disturbing newsss. It concernsss your family."_

"_Master, I do not understa-"_

"_DO NOT INTERRUPT ME."_

"_Forgive me, Master."_

"_I do not think I shall. The news spoke of your wife's labour, and the birth of your ssson… and your daughter! Tell me, Nott, why I have only now been informed of the birth of your twinsss?"_

"_My lord, I can explain- she was not healthy, she was sent away- we did not believe it wis-"_

"_SILENCE. Word has come to me through a certain individual residing at Hogwarts that your ssson has been holding company with one of Godric's own…A Gryffindor, whom we have manage to capture."_

"_Master-"_

"_Bring the girl in, Bella. Perhaps Nott will recognise her…"_

"_As you wish, my Beloved Lord."_

"_Come, Nott, surely you are eager to be reacquainted with your only daughter."_

**

It was turning into the worst Christmas Hermione had ever had, and after such a wonderful year, too. Lavender's disappearance had wreaked havoc on the demeanour of the school, but it was Theo especially who suffered from the loss of his mate, leaving him unconscious in the Hospital Wing under the worried and ever-watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey.

It was in the Hospital Wing that Hermione found herself on Christmas Day, sat next to one of the white beds, holding her brother's cold hand and gently caressing it with her thumb as she spoke quietly to him of all manner of things, trying to prompt a response. Her gift, a Celtic-looking ring, rested on his bedside table, patiently waiting for him to wake. It was masculine, despite its vine design, and where the crest should have sat was a small scoop of earth, held magically in place and giving it a strange quality as if it was moving; as if it was alive.

Hermione looked up as she heard Madam Pomfrey shuffle out of her office.

"There isn't anything to be done, Miss Granger. He'll wake up when he wakes up. Now, go be with the others." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Nobody's did these days.

With a sigh, the brunette witch stood, kissed her twin's cheek and left in search of a friend.

**

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!"

Hermione heard a voice shriek as she walked by the steps leading to Gryffindor Tower.

A tearful Parvati had her finger directed at Hermione, worry, sadness and anger fighting for dominance in her eyes. Looking around, the intelligent witch cast a quick 'muffliato' and begged Merlin to make sure no-one saw them.

"She never would have been taken if she hadn't started hanging around with you." Hermione looked the hysterical Indian witch over, noticing how gaunt and stressed she appeared. "You're the reason that she was even in danger! She could be dead-" She broke off, hiccoughing as she began to sob once more.

Hermione closed the short distance between them, her arms out in a peaceful gesture. She had felt guilty about Lavender, but she had concluded that it was nobody's fault; Voldemort was just a dangerously insane wizard with a penchant for hurting people.

"Why would they take Lavender? What good would it do to have her?" Parvati looked so broken, Hermione had to fight off the need to look away from her tear stained face.

"They're crazy, horrible people - that's why." Hermione told her. "But it'll be okay, Dumbledore will work out some way to get her back. Safely." She said, hoping it sounded more convincing to the other girl than it did to her own ears.

Despite feeling shaken by the other witch, Hermione put her hand on Parvati' shoulder and squeezed gently, before continuing on her way. Feeling more shaken than ever, the petite witch made her way subconsciously to the one person with whom she felt more communion than any other person in the castle – Blaise.

On the walk to the dungeons, Hermione was so engrossed in her mind and thoughts that she only became aware of her wandering when Blaise's deep, velvety voice interrupted the silence.

"Witchling?"

As if he were a life saving drug, she ran to him, clutching desperately at his school robes, her tears dampening his shoulder as he held her close and whispered comforting words softly in her ear.

**

Hermione had been, in a sense, healed by Blaise's loving ministrations to her frazzled spirit, but she was still feeling a vague sense of peculiarity. Something important was missing and she needed something, or somebody else.

And then it clicked.

She needed Harry. She needed her oldest friend.

Hermione practically sprinted the distance from where she'd said goodbye to Blaise (he had a detention for being caught swearing by Professor McGonagall) to the Gryffindor Common Room, charging across the room and grabbing his arm before dragging him up the stairs to the boys dormitory, almost barrelling over Neville who was coming down the stairs mumbling Potion instructions in an attempt to implant them in his brain.

"Powdered Fwooper talons, Neville. Not Doxy wings. They're for a different potion." She corrected him automatically as they passed him, not waiting to see his grateful smile.

Hermione sat on Harry's bed as he closed the door, letting her face fall into her hands.

Concerned, Harry sat next her rubbing her arm gently.

"What's the matter, Hermione?"

"This is bollocks." Hermione mumbled, although it came out more like 'thifizborks'. Harry wrapped his arm around her and set about waiting for sleep or calm, whichever would come first, to take her.

**

Pansy lay on the rumpled covers of Draco's bed, her breath uneven as the blond dropped kisses down her throat, his hands roaming her body.

Their languid, intimate movement was overshadowed by the note Draco had received earlier in the afternoon; the pointy handwriting explaining he was to attend a meeting with the Slytherin Head of House that would last a couple of hours. It had been clear to Draco exactly what 'meeting' he was going to be attending.

He had sought out Pansy to tell her, and her eyes had been bright with unshed tears, worried for his safety. In the end, his minute of explanation had turned into a desperate kiss with Pansy clinging to his robes.

Draco pressed a slow kiss against her mouth, his hands on each of her cheeks, brushing away any tears that broke through her closed eyelids.

"I have to go." She kept her lips pressed against his as he pulled back, leaving her in a sitting position as he threw on his robes. He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair gently before striding through the door and out through the Common Room to meet Snape.

Pansy pressed her hand to her lips and willed herself her tears away.

**

Draco stepped through Snape's floo, calling out the name of his childhood home as the flames turned their usual, bright, emerald green. He stepped through, arriving in the familiarly furnished sitting room, and was greeted by his mother.

"Draco, my darling." She held a slender hand to his cheek. Narcissa looked harried and despite the lack of dark rings below her eyes, it was clear she hadn't been sleeping well. With a shaky smile she released her son to welcome Snape into her home. The sallow-skinned man climbed through gracefully, and thrust a black cloak and a silver mask into the blond boy's hands.

"Severus. They're in the largest drawing room." Narcissa glanced at Draco as he clothed himself, but said nothing further. She allowed Snape to lead them towards the meeting.

As they neared the large wooden doors, Draco could clearly hear the sound of female sobs, punctuated by a lengthy scream. His insides froze as he recognised Lavender's voice begging for the pain to stop. Despite the sickness he felt, Draco forced himself to return to an emotionless state as they entered the room filled with a sea of black cloaked individuals.

Lord Voldemort sat in a large ornate chair that seemed almost regal in its design – and, knowing the Malfoy furnishing, probably was – while a Death Eater was being restrained by magic, as the others stood silently in a vague ring around the remainder of the room.

Lavender's cries were pitiful, but Draco forced himself to raise a disinterested eyebrow as she was dragged across the floor to be taken out through another door. He was thankful that she hadn't looked up and seen him – it would have derailed his attempt at nonchalance completely to see her broken and bleeding.

He watched the door swing closed with a loud thud as Bellatrix pulled Lavender by the hair out of the room.

**

"Hermione! It's Theo- Pomfrey told me to find you A-S-A-P." Pansy had run into the library where Hermione and Harry were sitting, hidden away behind the poetry section where other students rarely visited.

Hearing the most recent news of her twin, Hermione didn't even bother to pack her things; she sprinted out of the library, oblivious to Madam Pince's warning to 'not run', and left Harry to deal with their homework and bags.

The hallways became a blur as she charged past students and teachers alike, heading towards the Hospital Wing. Swinging open the doors, she didn't stop running until she reached her brother's bed.

Theo sat up between the white covered sheets, looking pale and tired despite the dreamless sleep he had been placed under. Hermione launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She murmured into his shirt.

"I'm not so happy." He disclosed to them, his face serious. "They're torturing her, Hermione, I can feel it."

Hermione released an involuntary gasp before she let the grim expression overcome her features, squeezing Theo's hand gently.

"You must sever the connection, Theo." Hermione begged. "Otherwise we'll lose you both. Right now you have no strength, you're feeling her pain. You have to block your connection to Lavender."

Theo looked at his sister, pain echoed in his eyes.

"I can't."

Hermione brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles.

"You have to try." She whispered, blinking away the tears.

**Phew - finally finished! I'm exhausted. I hope you find it okay. A bit busy, but I'm trying to work out some stuff both in regard to the writing of this and Life in general. Busy, busy, busy!**


	11. Onze

**I felt bad for the long wait/slightly dysfunctional last chapter, so I wrote this one super quickly and extra long for you. Please accept it as a grovelling session. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Woo! Still don't own Harry Potter! ='(**

Hermione stood outside the Room of Requirement, having left her twin in the silence of the magical room to try and break off the connection he shared with his mate on his own. She worried, and paced tensely, taking a look through the nearest window at the lowering sun that just peeked out from between the clouds.

Theo still hadn't emerged and Hermione threw her inhibitions away as she entered the room. What greeted her was heartbreaking.

Her brother was seated in the centre of what looked like the remains of a natural disaster; books, shattered glass and a broken table that had once been a very regal piece of furniture were all lying in disarray around him, and Theo, himself, was unmoving as his head fell upon his knees, shaky breaths being expelled from his body.

Kneeling beside him, Hermione placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, causing him to start and draw in a sharp breath. Recognising his sister, Theo let his head fall forward.

"I did it." He whispered, letting Hermione pull him into a fierce, protective hug.

"We'll get her back, Theodore. And we'll make them suffer for everything they've done to our family." She hissed angrily, revenge laced through her normally calm tones.

It took almost an hour for Theo to resolve his tumultuous feelings, and when he did, he pulled away from Hermione who was softly stroking his hair and whispering comfortingly into his ear.

"I can't feel anything." He murmured, clearly feeling discombobulated. "She's isn't anywhere." He exclaimed, looking at Hermione with a furrowed brow.

Hermione pondered his situation, and searched out her connection to Blaise. She couldn't fathom not feeling him there, at the periphery of her subconscious like a favourite memory; something she couldn't forget. And yet, Theo had done so. To save his mate, he had severed his internal connection to her.

"We have to start immediately." Theo told her suddenly, standing and pulling his sister up with him. "We have to find her."

"First, you have to sleep. We need to be functioning at the best of our ability." Hermione bartered, although she desperately wanted to tear the world apart to find Lavender as soon as possible. The two had become quite close during the year's happenings.

Theo nodded reluctantly, and they embraced once more. Hermione kissed his forehead before they parted ways in the corridors of the cold stone castle.

**

"Pansy." The deep voice and a hand on her arm broke the barriers caused by sleep and Pansy blinked repeatedly as her eyes refocussed in the darkness of the Common Room. Draco was back.

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms about his middle as he returned the favour.

"It's okay." He shushed her soothingly before returning to his sombre mood. "The Dark Lord has Lavender at the Manor."

Pansy grimaced - there was no uncertainty as to what the bold Gryffindor was suffering through at the hands of the mad wizard and his cronies.

"We have to tell Theo. He awoke, but he was suffering terribly." Pansy informed her fiancé. "She was under the Cruciatus and he could feel all of her pain. It was awful, Draco." She blinked away tears for her two friends.

"Is he in the dorms?"

"Yes, I believe so." Pansy answered, affirmatively. "He came in some hours ago anyhow. Whether he's still there…" She shrugged, but kissed Draco softly before retiring to her own room, appeased by Draco's presence in the school. "Don't stay awake too late. Merlin knows that you need rest, my darling."

Draco watched her go, feeling a cathartic sensation wash over him as he recalled the love in Pansy's eyes while she spoke to him, grateful for his safe return.

He walked silently up to his own dorm, ready to inform Theo of his mate's continued existence on the Malfoy family estate. He chose to keep quiet the information regarding Nott senior, who had suffered likewise to Lavender.

Unsurprisingly, the nymph-boy was lying on his back, swathed in silken sheets but unable to reach sleep. He sat upright with Draco's entry. The blond didn't beat around the bush.

"She's still alive."

**

'_Hermione.' A disembodied voice, familiar to the witch's ears entered her dream, showing the trail – now committed to memory – that lead to the Slytherin Common Room. She followed the voice's echoing vibrations, walking towards the staircase that climbed to the boy's dormitory. In the darkness she could so two figures talking. Like a zoom function on a camera, she was drawn to their bodies, and the slighter boy looked up sharply, revealing her brother's face: 'She's at the Manor.'_

The curly haired brunette woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. They hadn't spent a great deal of time exercising their abilities, and the dream infiltration had almost been forgotten, but it came in useful sometimes, Hermione considered as she waited for her heartbeat to resume its normal pace.

Lavender was as well as the situation could allow, and they knew her location. Tomorrow, work would begin once again on the Vanishing Cabinet and Dumbledore would help them formulate a plan of action.

She laid her head back against the soft goose down pillow and waited for sleep to take her; for dreams of evil wizards and magical creatures and families to overcome her conscious mind.

**

Breakfast was rushed affair, with both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Seventh years wanting to finish quickly so they could continue working on the Vanishing Cabinet. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherins; Pansy was picking half heartedly at her food, one arm below the table (Hermione was sure that it held Draco's hand, trying to give him some comfort), while Blaise looked thoughtful and when he caught her gaze she saw a flash of love in his eyes followed by unrestrained lust.

The familiar pull at the edge of her mind increased with his longing gaze; they hadn't had much intimacy during the last few days, and she purposefully tried to ignore the attraction while her brother and Lavender were suffering. It was a distraction, however, and it needed to be dealt with before work on the cabinet began. A welcome distraction, Hermione thought to herself as she subtly tilted her head, inviting Blaise to follow her out of the Great Hall.

She walked at a casual pace, knowing that Blaise would be beside her when they reached their destination - the Room of Requirement. She paced three times and then Blaise was there, opening the great door to reveal a forest wonderland. Pulling her inside, he raised an eyebrow at the object in the corner of the room.

An enormous carved wooden bed seemed to grow out from the trees at each of the four posts, and instead of bed sheets, there was a covering of green moss.

Hermione blushed, but smiled nonetheless, before leading her mate to the imposing structure.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered against his lips, "You are everything." Her kisses were dropped on his cheeks until Blaise took control, holding her chin with his slender fingers and kissing her gently, coaxingly.

Pressing against her, Blaise slowly lowered the Gryffindor onto the bed. He looked into her eyes with determination etched on his face.

"You're sure about this?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She had never been surer of anything in her life: Blaise was her mate and her Life.

With her permission granted, Blaise swooped in for another kiss, dipping his tongue against hers when she opened her mouth to him. She was moaning softly, and trying to grind herself against the thigh situated between her legs.

The Italian let his hands roam over her body, cupping her breasts and kneading them before trailing down her sides, his mouth following them as he kissed a warm trail between the valley of her breasts, and divesting her of the white blouse that covered her soft flesh.

"I-love-you-so-much-_cara_." Blaise murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss against her skin, moving lower down her body as he removed her skirt. Hermione's own fingers were working diligently on Blaise's school shirt and when it was completely unbuttoned she pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

In the corner of her eye, she could see a flowering bush that she was sure hadn't borne any buds when they'd entered, and, as Blaise continue his ministrations, sucking and laving at her core, she gasped both from the pleasure he was creating and the sudden growth of the deep red flowers that sat at the furthest edge of her peripheral vision. Blaise raised his head to kiss her mouth.

Hermione's hands clutched at her mate's hair, buried in the silky tresses as she mewled into his mouth. Untangling her fingers, she lowered them between their bodies, feeling his hardness press against her through his pants. Her hands fumbled with the button, and he took over, shrugging off both pants and boxers, leaving him stark naked and glorious in Hermione's eyes. His own orbs were dark with lust and, hooded as he surveyed the almost-goddess before him, lying down willingly for him.

Eyes drawn to his manhood, Hermione understood why he was known as the Italian Stallion and sat up to meet his mouth halfway, pulling him down with her onto the mossy bed.

"I need you, my love." She whispered against his lips, so close to her own. A slender hand caressed her neck and collarbone before retreating to place its attention to her heaving breasts. She arched her back, pushing her chest further into Blaise's hands, enjoying the intimacy and aching for more.

Her legs wrapped around Blaise's lower torso, hooking together at the ankle as he positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes declaring his love just as much as they revealed his lust for the wanton witch beneath him.

He thrust into her, and her breath hitched with the intrusion, pleasure and pain fighting for dominance. He didn't move straight away, waiting for her body to accommodate him, but soon began to create a rhythm, Hermione clutching at his back, her nails digging into his skin.

Her hips were meeting his thrust for thrust and her vocals were gaining momentum, all the while losing their coherency. Eventually, the brunette witch cried out, her climax washing over moments before Blaise followed, lying heavily against her, and making her feel safer than she ever had in her life. She peppered his neck with butterfly kisses as his arm snaked around her stomach to bring her against his chest.

"I love you, Hermione Nott." He said drowsily, his breath caressing her long neck.

She snuggled into his warm body.

"And I, you, my mate." She replied seriously, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Blaise Zabini, I am lucky to have you."

They rested together for what seemed an age, before resigning to the requirements of the outside world, and stood to clothe themselves, readying to leave the Eden they had come across. As she traced Blaise's steps to door, Hermione glanced at the bush in the far corner once more. It was in full bloom, bearing myriad, deep red flowers of a species Hermione was unfamiliar. She smiled to herself, and allowed Blaise to take her hand in his larger one.

**

The pair found their classmates in the library, admittedly a shocking sight, as Harry rarely ventured there and the others had generally been to aloof to enter there unless they had little or no choice.

Theo was poring over an ancient tome that discussed human transportation, while Pansy and Draco were talking in low tones close by. Harry, surprisingly, was taking notes from another text, clearly concentrating very hard – Hermione regarded his tongue poking from the corner of his mouth with a small smile.

Theo spotted them first.

"Hermione, I think I may have found an answer to the issue we're having with the Vanishing Cabinet." He said in a hushed voice, beckoning them over to his table. Hermione glanced at the spell he pointed at, and furrowed her brow as she read over the details and side effects. It seemed safe enough, and plausible, too.

"I think we need to speak to Dumbledore once more, and possibly Snape, too." She announced quietly to the group.

Draco looked at her, and then checked for eavesdroppers, before continuing in the hushed manner, "There's to be another meeting, tomorrow night." He explained. "He'll expect me to have some progress. I think Hermione's right - the best plan is to speak with the Headmaster now, before anything else happens."

The others murmured their concurrence.

**

Waiting for evening to set in had never taken so long. The different houses had returned to their respective Common Rooms and were impatiently hanging around for nine o'clock, when Dumbledore had agreed to meet with them and Professor Snape.

Hermione was pacing before the fire, as Harry's famous green eyes followed her agitated movements. They had at least another half hour before it would be time to go and they were receiving more than a few strange looks from the other Gryffindors.

Suddenly, Harry's musing was interrupted by a tapping against the nearest window. Startled, he looked over to see a tiny owl pecking at the glass, clearly frustrated, as the strong winds blew him around.

"Pig!"

Quickly, Harry threw open the window, allowing the little bird to fly in and settle on the back of the chair, fluffing himself up rather adorably. Unexpectedly, it stuck out its leg to Hermione who approached tentatively and plucked the harmless looking letter from its leg.

Opening it, Hermione felt a great sense of relief overcome her as the words were read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_First of all, I just wanted to say that I've been a right proper git. You probably already know this (always have really) and think I'm a terrible friend, but I just wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you – and just before Christmas, too. I probably ruined that as well, didn't I?_

_Mum was real disappointed that you and Harry didn't come over, and that was partly why I came to realise was a sorry idiot I was…mostly though, it was Ginny who got me to come to my senses. _

_I was feeling ruddy awful and alone, and decided to tell her about your new relationships, but, apparently, you'd already done so, and she gave me an earful about friendship and family. I always knew there was a reason why I never got on her bad side. Right scary, that kid, just like mum!_

_Anyway, she set me right, and I realise how much of a git I was. So if you'll take it, I apologise from the deepest depths of my heart. Our friendship – you, me and Harry – is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I couldn't live with myself if I destroyed it._

_I'm ready to grovel and do everything in my power to help you and Zabini, and even Malfoy. We're in this together._

_I'm sorry._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley._

Hermione let out a watery giggle as she read his full name. He rarely wrote it, and clearly he was sincere in his apology having signed it off with his full birth name. She let her fingers run over the messy scrawl and looked over to Harry with a smile as she handed the letter to him.

When he'd finished, Harry pulled his best friend into a bear hug.

"Come on, 'Mione." He smiled, before tugging her out of the portrait hole and up towards Dumbledore's office, Hermione pocketing the letter as they did so.

**

Professor Snape opened the large oak door for them when they knocked, and the two Gryffindor's took seats while they waited for the Slytherins to join them. Dumbledore genially offered them both lemon drops, which they politely declined, and peered at them over his half moon spectacles.

"I'm glad you've made up with Mr Weasley." He said suddenly, eyes twinkling omnisciently just as Blaise and the Slytherins arrived, not allowing for Hermione or Harry to reply as he greeted his other students.

"Now, as I understand it, you have discovered a way to work the Vanishing Cabinets, letting them transport humans through the portal."

Theo nodded, but Draco spoke in his stead.

"You recall the Plan we decided upon? We tell the Dark Lord about my apparent success in fixing the cabinets and bring the Death Eaters into the school, ambushing them as they exit the Room of Requirement." He began, speaking to Dumbledore as he sat back against the spine of the chair. "It must happen in the next week. There is another meeting, as I'm sure the Professor has already mentioned-" Snape nodded "- tomorrow night."

Draco brushed some invisible lint from his sleeve.

"We need to manipulate the Room to hide the others' presence from the Death Eaters, allowing for Lavender to be retrieved."

Dumbledore's face hardened at that.

"No. Students mustn't leave the castle, unless it is via evacuation."

"You would just leave her there?" Draco sneered. "The Manor will be empty – there is no safer time."

He argued with the Headmaster for several minutes, but neither was prepared to reach a compromise. In the end, Snape interrupted them, scolding in his manner, and the students went on to explain how the cabinet was to be fixed, Draco and Theo sending undisguised glares at the ancient wizard during the length of the discussion.

Hermione let her hand catch Theo's and she squeezed it gently.

"_Everything will be fine, brother. We'll find her safe, and she will be returned to you."_

**Chapter 11. Wowee. So I'm thinking, probably, 15 chapters total….? That's about right. Maybe less. Or more. Who knows? =D**

**Hope you liked it – I'm a little worried because I was, like, vwoosh-bam-zambalo-kerchak!**

**Please, read and review, drop a line. ^_^**

**Love always**


	12. Douze

**Another Chapter! Booyah.**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. Yes, you already knew that.**

"I'm going to tell Snake-eyes about the imminent success of the Vanishing Cabinet, but we won't complete the spell until Thursday, okay?" Draco stated to Hermione, seated on a chair in the Room of Requirement as they stared emotionlessly at the large piece of furniture, considering all aspects of their plan.

"I suppose." She replied, turning her gaze on the blond. "I don't like leaving Lavender in your ancestral home for this long, but any sooner is too dangerous."

She tapped her fingers on the armrest, before hauling herself to her feet, aware of Draco's hard eyes following her movements.

Hermione ran her fingers against the wood.

"Please, be careful tonight, Malfoy."

He nodded curtly.

**

The manor was poorly lit, an affectation it had only adopted since Voldemort had occupied the ancient home, and, as Draco stepped through the hallways, he was acutely aware of the deaths that had occurred in his childhood home. He wouldn't be bringing Pansy back here, he decided. No, he would take her to the country residence, if they both survived. Draco pushed those sombre thoughts aside as he caught sight of the room he had been told to enter.

Voldemort was in a large plush chair that had seated generations of Malfoy Lords, and Draco fought to keep his face clear as disgust enveloped him.

"Ah, Massster Malfoy, how good of you to come." He hissed. "Sso promptly, too."

"A benefit of having Professor Snape as my Head of House..." Malfoy explained as he gave a small genuflection, refusing to meet Voldemort's red eyes until forced too.

"Tell me, Draco," The blond held in a shiver as the reptilian wizard spoke his first name, "how goess your dallying with the vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts? Its twin has been kept safe, brought here a number of days ago by our trusted associates." He smiled evilly.

Draco stayed where he was, but replied in a strong voice.

"It is almost ready, my Lord."

"Almost?"

"A couple of days at most. Thursday is the assumed date of completion."

"You're certain of that?"

"Completely."

"The main Death Eaters will be entering through the portal, and the rest will wait outside with myself, surrounding the grounds until the wards are broken. Then we shall end this war, victorious." Voldemort let out a strangled hissing sound and the large snake that had been snoozing by the fire raised its great head and slithered to its master. The silence was horrendous, but Draco didn't move a muscle for fear of giving himself away.

"Very well." The dark wizard looked towards Draco then. "Look at me."

Compelled, Draco raised his head, allowing his training in Occlumency to wash over him and protect his mind from the Dark Lord. Seemingly pleased with what he saw, Voldemort dismissed him and Draco exited the room to be greeted by one of the family house elves.

"Young Master, Lady Malfoy is wanting you in her rooms." The tiny creature squeaked, before disappearing with a bow, the crack echoing in the corridor.

With that, Draco made his way through the empty halls to his mother's quarters, wondering at her intentions even as he heard a man's scream from the dungeons reach his ears.

"Mother?" Draco knocked against the light coloured door, before entering cautiously. He saw Narcissa, seated before her uniquely carved vanity, watching in the reflection of the mirror.

"My precious boy." She whispered, smiling a sad smile. "Join me."

He approached her and she swivelled to face him, extending a dainty hand to him. He took it gladly. A click of her fingers brought another chair into existence, which he lowered himself onto, his previously tensed muscles able to finally relax.

Narcissa's hand reached to caress her son's cheek, and he leaned into her touch.

"Draco, the war is almost here…and your father…" She paused, hesitant to say what she seemed to need to. "He has always tried to do what was right by his family. You know that, don't you?" She begged her son to understand.

He nodded stiffly. He supposed Lucius had tried; the road to hell is paved with good intentions, after all.

"Please, Draco, tell me that you will be careful. Do the right thing." She urged him. "The way forward is not by following the Dark Lord's wishes." Narcissa added, carefully, looking away as if unsure of her son's reaction.

Draco swept off the chair, falling onto his knees before his mother.

"You really believe that?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears, and looked into her son's grey eyes as he grasped her hand in both of his.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." He kissed her hand. "Be safe, maman."

He left in a flurry of robes, and was met by Snape in the entrance hall.

"Are you ready to leave?" The Professor drawled in his usual manner as he donned a travelling cloak and removed his mask. Draco only nodded as the gravity of the situation and his mother's blessing for his decision came into conflict.

"Let us leave now." He told his godfather, walking out the doors into the courtyard where they would Side-Apparate to Hogsmeade. The strange lurching feeling erupted in Draco's stomach and they found themselves in an alley by the Hogs Head. Flipping up their hoods, the Slytherin pair walked back to the school feeling the wind whipping at their clothes.

When they reached a position just inside the gates, Severus grabbed Draco by the arm, and spun him around.

"Miss Brown is in the fourth cell in the second dungeon. Do be careful." He warned Draco pointedly, with a nod before he continued up the hill, robes billowing around him dramatically.

Draco fought a smile. His godfather agreed with their plan to rescue Lavender, regardless of the Headmaster's wishes. Quickly he followed the Potions Master towards the Hogwarts Entrance Hall.

**

Thursday arrived much quicker than the seventh year students would have liked, but they worked diligently and only needed to voice Theo's spell to activate the Vanishing Cabinet, so as a reward – and as preparation for the night ahead – they took several Butterbeers in the kitchens after dinner.

The meal itself had been riotous; Dumbledore and the other teachers had provided the student body with evacuation information and explained the entire situation. Most of the children were speechless, but when a solitary, panicked scream was released, the others soon followed, creating an uproar not seen since the troll had been found in the dungeons during the Trio's first year.

Once again, Dumbledore's voice rose above the commotion to silence the hall.

"Students under the age of sixteen and those not wishing to fight will be evacuating the castle via a tunnel located in Professor McGonagall's office." He had told them, explaining the details and how all belongings were to be left in the castle. The only items to be taken were pets.

Hermione was brought back to current time when Pansy touched her arm gently.

"Alright, Hermione?" She whispered out of the others' hearing.

Hermione smiled in response and forced herself to rejoin the conversation. Nerves were a distraction she had to overcome. Soon.

"Well, this is it, guys." Harry said, as he handed Blaise another case of Butterbeer to share with the group. "The final countdown."

Hermione sighed and Pansy squeezed her arm.

"Cheers."

Harry raised his glass, followed by Blaise, Draco, and the girls who echoed his toast. Theo was sitting slightly further away, but inclined his head. He'd been quiet for a while, trying to focus himself for the rescue of his mate.

Hermione wished that Ron was there with her and Harry, in the emptying halls of Hogwarts.

**

"Blaise, you need to go with Theo to find Lavender, okay?" Hermione pleaded with her mate, but the Italian was set and maintained his refusal.

"Please, Blaise. She'll need medical attention." She begged. "And you know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I need you safe, Blaise. And Lavender needs your help."

Blaise ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, clearly unhappy.

"Fine." He looked into her eyes. "But I'll never forgive you if you let something happen."

She smiled, resting her palm on his cheek.

"And I'm holding Potter responsible." Blaise added, defeated.

**

Draco stood by the Vanishing Cabinet, surrounded by Hermione, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Goyle. They were under Disillusionment charms, but he could feel their presence and it gave him comfort for the words he was about to speak and the actions he was forced to commit.

The Professors and a few students who stayed to defend the school were stationed outside the Room of Requirement, and were ready to capture the Death Eaters.

The blond boy swallowed, attempting to remove the lump that sat lodged in his throat.

Draco raised his wand.

"Humanus eo ire itum"

It came out as barely more as a whisper, but as soon as the phrase was murmured, the door opened to reveal Bellatrix and Hermione struggled to keep her wand down as the insane woman stalked her way to Draco and ran her nails down his arm.

"Very good, Draco. The Dark Lord will be so proud."

As she spoke, other Death Eaters entered the room moving to stand by the door, waiting for Bellatrix's order.

"Your father and my darling baby sister remain at the manor, Draco. They are," she paused viciously, "out of favour with our Master." With that, the dark haired witch made her way to the doorway.

A sudden movement with Bellatrix's wand blasted open the entire wall, surprising everybody as rocks fell, causing dust to rise, even as the woman screeched with maniacal laughter. The Death Eaters charged out, wands alight and were met equally by the armed force of teachers and students.

"Stay here, please, Pans. Don't leave this room." Draco begged his girl as a flash of magic burst into the room. He kissed her quickly before bundling Theo and Blaise into the cabinet, saying the spell before following suit, having to lead them to Lavender, and give some kind of explanation to his parents.

He didn't see the defiance in Pansy's eyes as he left, the dark haired witch slithered into the fight as spells bounced off the walls with the commencement of the battle; Bellatrix was screaming with malicious glee as she sent curses at adults and students alike.

Leaving Daphne and Greg to guard the cabinet, Hermione joined the fray, wand blazing, as she attacked the Death Eaters with a passion that rivalled her desire for knowledge. Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, was barrelling through the carnage after Bellatrix who had travelled some way down the corridor.

Suddenly, the whole castle shook as the wards fell, causing another, smaller, rock fall to occur. The participant covered their heads, trying to fight as they took cover behind whatever they could find; McGongall, however, took the chance to transfigure the statues and the suits of armour, bringing them to life.

A vicious hex from Dolohov blasted one of the statues apart, knocking down several students, but he tripped on a hex from Ernie and Hermione called on her earth magic, summoning vines that wrapped around his writhing form, panicked at their appearance.

The green vines were deviated with sharp red thorns that pricked the Death Eaters skin and caused his eyelids to fall prematurely, knocking him unconscious in seconds and leaving him in a cocoon.

Ernie looked at Hermione in shock, the Disillusionment charm having broken during her fighting, but he returned to the fight with renewed vigour when she smiled and sent a Stinging Hex at a huge blond Death Eater who had aimed his wand at the Huffepuff, hitting him square in the chest.

"Thanks, Granger." The sturdy teen yelled over the noise of battle.

**

The Manor was eerily quiet, as it had been the last few times Draco had been there, and he led them speedily down through the halls, pointing to the door that led to the dungeons.

"She's down there, fourth cell. Be quick, I've got to find my parents." He shoved the flame-torch into Blaise's hand and hurried back up the stairs to his parent's rooms, hoping to Merlin for their safe discovery.

**Woot! Another quick-fire chapter =D Hope you likey!!**

**Read and Review, please. =]**

**PS: It took me so long to think of the word 'commotion'… I could hear this episode of OTH in the background where everything is in the 1940s and I was like… erm…. Kerfuffle? No, that's not right… Eventually I got there =P**

**PPS: The latin is pretty much garbled, cool-looking magic words. It's not proper, or grammatical, and it doesn't bother me, so it shouldn't bother you either. =P**


	13. Treize

**Dear Reviewers, thanks for making this worth it. You're super! Some of you (you know who you are) have been fabulous throughout the whole shindig. Ta. =D**

**Disclaimer: **_**Ce n'est pas**_** mine ****='[**

Draco moved quickly along the corridor, trying to decipher any sign of his parents and, eventually, he reached the master bedroom, where a quiet, desperate sob broke the silence of the house.

He pushed against the door, but it wouldn't open. Struggling, the blond pulled out his wand and blasted it open, causing a shriek to erupt from inside the room as the doors flew inwards impacting heavily with the wall.

Taking in the interiors, Draco saw his father lying prostrate on the floor by the bed, blood seeping from a number of wounds in his chest and arms, as Narcissa held him, weeping, as she stroked his long white blond hair from his brow.

Crossing the expanse within a handful of strides, Draco fell to his knees beside his sire, wand out to try and heal the injuries. The gaping wounds knit together, but the blood refused to be stopped magically.

"Maman, you need to hold this against the wound." He said, making an effort to keep his voice even as he ripped the bed sheet apart and handed her a wad of the once white linen. "Stop the blood flow via muggle means – the curse isn't responding to any of my spells."

He tried not to look Narcissa in the eyes, her broken expression too much for him to handle at that moment.

**

"C'mon." Theo whispered harshly, pulling Blaise through the tiny space of the dungeon tunnel as he counted the cells, hyper aware of the sounds around them. Surprisingly, there were no Death Eaters - Voldemort seemed to think that it was the final battle and he had left the prisoners to rot in the cells (a more painful death than magic could provide).

The part-nymph was muttering to him-self as they walked briskly, while Blaise – who was fairly certain of the topic - chose to remain silent.

"Lavender!" Theo cried out suddenly as the connection he had severed at the school came back full force.

He ran to the bars of the next cell where the blonde witch lay slumped against them, her clothing torn and dirty, crusty with dried blood. She looked up weakly and smiled at her boy, but his insides froze at the look of her face. Angry red scars ran over her cheeks, and one of her eyes was unfocussed; Theo noticed how she was trying to turn her head so she could see him out of her good eye.

Summoning the tree roots that were embedded beneath the manor, Theo used his magic to call them forth, distorting the bars on the opposite side of the cell until they snapped, bent and useless, allowing for the two Slytherin teens to enter.

Theo reached out for his girl, and she clutched his hand, tears leaking from her eyes as she smiled against it.

"I'm so glad you're here…" She rasped, her voice cracking from the excessive screaming and lack of proper use, over Theo's repeated whispers of 'you're alive, you're okay.'

Blaise pushed his way forward then, aware of the suffering that practically emanated from the pair as they were unable to embrace due to Lavender's injuries.

As he settled next to her, whispering comforting words, the trio were startled by the deep, throaty voice of a man that echoed in the silence of the dank dungeons.

**

"Blaise is here – downstairs with Theo- he's helping Lavender." Draco informed his mother hurriedly as he healed some of the other, more responsive, cuts while she held the linen to Lucius' chest.

"La-Lavender? Yes, the girl. The Nott child." Narcissa stumbled, clearly traumatized as her husband's blood drenched the fabric and her hands. Draco looked up sharply.

"She isn't a Nott, at least for the moment, anyway." He corrected. "She's Theo's mate."

"Mate?" Narcissa asked, taking another piece of clean sheet to stem Lucius' blood.

"Nott senior married a nymph, and she gave birth to twins; Hermione and Theodore." He explained, finishing up on the lesser injuries. "But, that's not the point. I need Blaise to help with Father's injuries. I'll be right back."

Wiping the blood onto his pants, Draco raced down the stairs to the lower levels, but hearing an unfamiliar but decidedly adult male voice acted on instinct, shooting a dark curse down the stairwell. A blue shield charm enacted, and almost immediately, he heard Theo and Blaise call out from behind its protective barrier.

"Draco? Wait! It's okay!" Theo yelled. "It's my father."

The group came into the light as they ascended the stairs, and Draco found himself in front of a battered, though relatively good-spirited, Lavender, Blaise, Theo and Nott senior, who looked battle worn himself. He limped heavily, and was bleeding from a head wound.

Despite his suspicions, Draco rounded on Blaise.

"Upstairs, everyone, now. Blaise, you're needed." And with that, Draco led them upstairs at pace, directing everybody into the bedroom where his mother and unconscious father were located.

"The blood flow won't stop, and my knowledge isn't enough to deal with it." He told Blaise, taking hold of his mother and placing her in a sitting position on the bed. "The biggest one hasn't taken well to magic, either."

Blaise knelt beside the older man, and began to work, using strips of bed linen as bandages and the information he had garnered from Poppy Pomfrey to stitch up the wounds. Glancing up, he looked at the two other boys and Theo's father.

"You need to rejoin the battle." He stated firmly. "I can deal with things here, but you have to go back and help them. And you need to meet your daughter, sir." He added to the rough looking man who nodded curtly.

"It's about time." He agreed.

Draco kissed his mother's hand.

"I'll be back, don't worry. Blaise will do all he can. He's a master, really." He stood, and stepped over to Lavender, smoothing her hair and offering a smile before moving away from them and standing by the door.

Theo looked pained to leave his beloved, but joined him after kissing Lavender on the hairline.

"She's my twin sister." He whispered with broken voice.

Nott senior followed the two, but stopped when Blaise cleared his throat and murmured, 'sir'.

"You better hope nothing happens to your daughter because of you; just a little word of warning."

The older man tipped his chin in acknowledgement but smiled at the thinly veiled threat when he turned to leave. Clearly, his lost daughter meant something dear to this Slytherin boy. Nott followed the other two over the threshold and towards the second Vanishing Cabinet.

They arrived back in Hogwarts to be greeted with a chilling silence. The battle, or, at least, the first part, had finished and as they walked through the hallways it was like Death himself was there; pools of blood stained the stones and rubble was everywhere - but Draco was more concerned with Pansy. She hadn't been waiting in the Room of Requirement, and the Room itself had been practically destroyed. He couldn't lose her. Not now.

**

Hermione had been pleased to see her red-headed, brash, freckly friend many times during her young life, but none more so than that day, during the battle with the Death Eaters, when Ron had returned to her and Harry, wand raised and ready.

She hugged him tightly now, still alert and watching the broken windows, as they waited in the Great Hall among makeshift beds.

Sheer numbers had forced the Death Eaters into the Forbidden Forest to regroup although several had been caught and detained, and were now knocked out and tied up with a blindfold covering their eyes; Dolohov, Rookwood, Rabastan Lestrange and two other unknown foreigners who Hermione appraised, feeling highly satisfied with their limp, trussed up forms. Oh, how she despised them.

"I'm so sorry, Hermi-." Ron interrupted her thoughts.

She hushed him and beamed, brushing his ginger locks from his eyes in a motherly gesture.

"I'm just glad you're here with us, Ron Weasley."

The figure in the sickbed closest moaned suddenly and Hermione spun around, attention set on the girl.

"Pansy, shh, try not to move."

The Slytherin witch looked trustingly at her friend who sat down in a chair by the bed, as Ron called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Parkinson." Poppy greeted in a sombre voice. "What hurts the most, my girl?"

"My legs…pelvis, mostly." Pansy winced as she spoke. "Chest, too."

Hermione held Pansy's hand and felt it contract in pain as the other girl tried to move slightly.

**

The deserted halls soon gave way to the stairs which led down to the Entrance Hall, and the group of men stopped short at the sight before them.

A number of white forms, corpses covered with sheets, lay at peace in the midst of the destruction. They were all placed closely together, covered to protect their identities from those who walked past on desperate errands.

Fear gripped both boys, and they continued down the stairs to the doors into the Great Hall.

An enormous black Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, loomed out of the shadows but his advance was cut off by Dumbledore's resonating voice.

"They are with us, Kingsley. Leave them be. Two of them may have the Mark but they do not fight for Tom."

The old wizard walked through the doors, the twinkle normally residing in his blue eyes gone and one of his arms mangled and bloody hanging limply by his side.

"Sir, why haven't you healed-" Theo started to ask but the Headmaster interrupted.

"Dark Magic, my boy. Indeed, every man and wizard has a time…mine is merely coming sooner than expected." He waved his good hand in dismissal of the topic, herding the group inside. "You'll want to see the girls, I suppose." He added, somewhat gravely as he led them to one of the beds that lined the once grand room.

Draco gasped as he recognised Pansy's prone form as ran to her side, shocking Hermione from her stupor.

"Draco." She said, startled, before hugging him quickly. "She's okay, Draco. She'll be okay. Poppy is fixing her right up, I swear."

But the blond's focus was entirely upon Pansy, who, at the sound of Draco's name, let her eyes futter open weakly. He couldn't resist swooping down and kissing her head as he clutched her hands.

"I was so scared." He breathed. The moment seemed so intimate and personal Hermione couldn't help but back away slowly.

"Alright, sis?"

Hermione squealed, and turn to launch herself at Theo who had just announced his presence. He cut in as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Lavender's fine. Blaise is healing her at the manor. Lucius, too. The old man's in a worse state actually. But there's someone you should meet, before I go on." Theo tilted his head to indicate his father, who stood a little to the side. "Our father; _your_ father, Hermione." He said quietly, releasing her from his grip.

Nervously, Hermione peered at the man whose DNA she shared. He wasn't overly tall, but was still quite threatening in his rough appearance, despite the smile on his face.

"Hello…" She ventured, not wanting to bridge the distance between them, but wanting to leap it at the same time.

"My daughter…"

Nott senior looked like a father who was about to meet a newborn child, and although Hermione knew she should have felt some kind of anger at her parent's actions when she was a babe, she couldn't find it in herself to be truly angry and, instead, she closed the distance, hugging her father as he wrapped his own arms around her petite figure.

"WHAT'S GOIN-"

Theo whipped a silencing charm at the Boy-Who-Lived and his ginger friend, and Dumbledore placed his good arm on Harry's shoulder, whispered in his ear and left after patting the boy on the back.

They partook in a quick, muffled discussion as someone kindly removed the charm Theo had sent their way, trying to maintain the happy moment between his reunited family members.

He looked back at the two male Golden Trio members. They appeared to be calmer, although Ron still had a pink tinge on his neck and ears. Theo smirked and stalked over to them.

"Don't interrupt family time."

Ron glared at him but didn't retort, and Harry just looked a little sad. The Slytherin supposed he was thinking of his own parents. Life wasn't always sunshine and daisies – this one night had already proved as much. Theo's gaze flickered to the doorway that led to the corpses.

No-one else seemed to be bothered as they bustled around helping the injured and discussing tactics. Thinking of something all of a sudden, Theo pointed at Kingsley.

"What're the Aurors doing here?"

"They're not." Harry replied. "It's the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?"

"Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore's resistance group." Harry's eyes hardened considerably. "They arrived moments after you guys left, so we were able to drive out the Death Eaters into the Forbidden Forest, albeit at a cost." He glanced to the doors. "But the wards are broken, and Riddle-"

"That's the Dark Lord?" Theo interjected, questioningly.

"Yes. He's regathering his troops, the major battle will be happening pretty soon. I'm going to have to find a way to reach him. I can't let him kill everybody while he searches for me." Harry said the last part quietly, so nobody could overhear them.

"You know we-" Theo gestured to Hermione and himself "- won't let you go on your own, right?" Ron nodded in agreement. Harry sighed.

"I knew you lot would say that."

**Chapters are getting fewer and fewer! I'm almost finished…it's like a marathon, and we're coming into the stadium! (D'you like my simile-turned-metaphor? =P )**

**I'm going to try finish another chapter by tonight or tomorrow. Keep up your awesome reviews guys, and thanks for sticking around. Or checking this out now. Whichever. =D**


	14. Quatorze

**As promised. *--huggings.**

**Disclaimer: 'Pon my soul, Harry Potter is not mine. Tisn't, I tell you. As sad as it is.**

Hermione felt complete, although she'd never felt this piece of her missing. Her biological father was here, and wasn't on the enemy side. She could have danced, but instead the bright witch hugged her father and cried silent tears that were wiped away quickly.

She could see Ron and Harry, her two oldest friends, talking with Theo, looking over to her sporadically. Her reunion with her father was interrupted then, by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore so Hermione joined her friends.

Theo hugged her.

"What's that like?" He smiled at her and passed her into the arms of her two best friends.

"I need to talk to all of you in a minute." Harry warned them, indicating the Room where First years waited before being Sorted. Hermione nodded.

"I'll talk to Draco."

Said boy was still standing over Pansy, murmuring sweet nothings, words of comfort and words of anger that had lost all their venom. He was heartbroken seeing her like that, effectively crushed from the waist down, but he was overjoyed that she was still alive.

Breaking their solitude, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Pansy, how are you doing?" Concern radiated from her; she and Pansy had become close.

"I'm just dandy." Pansy found it in her to scowl but dropped the effort after only a few seconds. "Pomfrey gave me something to numb the pain."

"That's good. Once this is all over, you'll be healed properly. I'm sure of it." The brunette said convincingly. She caught Draco's eye as Pansy closed hers and gestured to the room and held up five fingers. He inclined his head minutely and Poppy shuffled over to them, handing Pansy a Sleeping Potion.

"Drink it all, please, Miss Parkinson."

For a moment, Pansy looked as if she was going to argue, or possibly hex somebody, but Draco gave her a stern look and she swallowed it meekly, lying back and closing her eyes.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. Don't you dare die on me." She breathed as he kissed her brow. "And Hermione, you'd better be there when I wake up."

Hermione didn't answer but squeezed her friends hand in consolidation.

"And the rest of them, too." She murmured, the potion taking effect. And within a few seconds Pansy was sleeping peacefully, unsure as to what she would awaken.

Hermione pulled Draco to the where the others were waiting, and they all entered the small room, hoping that the adults were all too busy to notice their suspicious actions.

When the door clicked closed, Harry turned to them, green eyes shining with determination.

**

Lucius Malfoy was currently lying prostrate on the floor of his master bedroom, feeling absolutely wretched. His arms were weak and he couldn't, for the life of him, lift himself off his face. He groaned.

"Mr Malfoy, please don't move. You'll disrupt the stitching process."

The blond man vaguely recognised the voice as one of Draco's friends, the Zabini boy, he thought.

"Lady Malfoy is here, Draco is fine, as far as we know, but you need to stay still so I can tend to Lavender without worrying." The boy said sternly, as if he were working at St Mungoes. Absurd, thought Lucius as he acquiesced.

Blaise returned his attention to Lavender as Narcissa nursed a cup of tea, still severely shaken. Lavender winced when Blaise touched his wand to her left eye, healing it with a simple spell. It focussed now, and she raised her hand to her eyes, where the swelling around it was reducing rapidly.

"Thank you, Blaise." She said gratefully. "I was wondering, could you try Summoning my wand? Just-to see…if it's still here?"

The Italian boy did so, and in a moment the slender piece of wood flew into the room and into his outstretched hand.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lavender exclaimed, but then clapped a hand to her mouth but neither Lucius nor Narcissa had heard (the elder Malfoys' wands were both sitting on the vanity, she had noticed, snapped in half. Voldemort had tried to use Lucius' but it had backfired and destroyed the poor vessel, while Narcissa's was broken as punishment for his failure).

Placing her tea on a nearby table, Narcissa sat beside her husband when the stitches finally closed and helped him to a sitting position aided by Blaise who steadied the older man and checked the injuries to his stomach.

Having managed to stem the blood flow from the gaping wound on Lucius' chest, Blaise had then wrapped it tightly in a bandage. The muggle medicine had worked wonders, and the teen assumed that the spell was designed to react badly with magic, and had been used specially, because Lucius would never have allowed that form of help if he had actually been conscious. His pride would have killed him first.

"That's better. I've stopped the bleeding in the large one, but you've lost a lot of blood, sir. I don't suppose…" He trailed off, and _Accio_-ed 'Blood Replenishing Potions'. Successful again, the spell brought several flasks of the required potion careening into the bedroom, causing Blaise to grin.

"Excellent. Mr Malfoy, you'll need to take two of these, with a fifteen minute break between them." He handed them to Narcissa. "Can you make sure of that, Mrs Malfoy? I'm going to take another look downstairs."

Lavender looked up when he said that.

"I'm coming with you, Blaise."

"I think it would be best if you stay here, Lav." He argued. "You're not strong enough yet. I'll be back soon."

She pouted, but agreed. She was awfully tired, and worrying over her mate and friends was doing a right job on her already stretched sanity.

Blaise left the three there, and clamoured down the stairs with speed, deciding to scout the dungeons, followed by the kitchens to bring up some food - surely the Malfoys still had House Elves hiding somewhere in this giant mansion.

**

Draco wondered how he had found himself here, in the Forbidden Forest, flanked by the 'Weasel' and 'Pothead', ready to lay down his life for the greater good.

It was so _Gryffindor_ of him.

At least he had Theo, and Hermione, too. True Slytherins at heart.

Their plan was fairly simple, and Harry was accepting of his seemingly imminent death, as long as he took Voldemort with him. Bellatrix, too (if he could).

They were hoping to ambush Riddle and catch the Death Eaters unaware. Hermione was to have her corporeal patronus at the ready, to bring in reinforcements, and she and Theo were going to use their nymph magic to disrupt the area, while Ron and Draco covered Harry's advance.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione employed her telepathy to her brother.

'_Time to shine, Theodore Artorius Nott.'_ He smirked at her, but it wasn't so sure of itself these days.

'_Take life by the horns, sister.'_ He answered, and she smiled back at him.

They stood with their wands held tightly, poised to attack and all seemed to take one last look around their motley crew before Harry nodded to signal the beginning of the end.

The Hogwarts students crept forward as Hermione and Theo called thorny vines that wrapped around the two sentries from above, covering their mouths and tying their arms beside their torsos. The thorns pricked them, knocking them unconscious in an effective and fast movement.

Tree roots began to rise from the earth, causing the ground to shake and rumble and disturb the Death Eater campsite. Snape was standing behind Voldemort and he stepped backwards ever so slightly before vanishing in the underbrush, working out what was happening at a tremendous speed.

Voices began to scream and yell as the ground started moving as if it was bubbling, and the Death Eaters were on high alert as Voldemort screeched orders to them, smiling gleefully. He knew that Harry Potter was there; hiding in the darkness.

The vines whipped out at dangerous speeds, wrapping around the black cloaked bodies that struggled against their restraints.

"Come out, Harry Potter." Riddle called, his high pitched voice ringing through the Forest even as his Death were overcome by the trees and nature itself. Only Bellatrix was fast enough to completely avoid the vines, but even she had to focus on that task entirely; Macnair and two of the others, on the other hand, seemed to have created a small fire barrier that prevented the vines from reaching them for the time being, although they had been disarmed by either Ron or Draco, while the rest of the Death Eaters had been overcome in their attempt to beat the vines.

Draco, it seemed, had a personal vendetta against Rodolphos Lestrange - his aunt's husband. He had used the Sectumsempra curse upon the ruthless man, slicing up his body from behind, uncaring if it was cowardly, and had received a nasty slicing hex in return that had shorn a chunk of flesh from his side, taking half of his shirt with it and causing him to stagger slightly. Theo covered him, sending vines to knock out the vicious Death Eater with their poison.

It was Hermione who heard the low, angry hissing of Nagini - Riddle's enormous pet snake. She turned around to see the reptile descend upon Harry, but before it could strike, Snape was there, pushing the Golden Boy out of the way.

The Potions Professor let out a silent scream as Nagini's extended fangs broke through the skin of his neck, piercing in one fluid movement. He fell to his knees, eyes wide before hitting the ground heavily.

"Now, Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Hermione felt as if time stood still at that moment, only pulled back when Voldemort's voice breeched the Forest. She sent the Patronus to the castle for backup, not watching as the ethereal silver otter dashed through the trees.

"I always knew you were a liar, Severus. Still in love with a dead mudblood." He tutted. "Shame."

The snake reared again, ready to take its intended victim, but a flash of green light sliced through the air, hitting Nagini in her raised neck. She toppled, and Riddle screamed in anger, turning on Ron who had cast the Killing Curse without thinking in order to save Harry. The Boy Who Lived regained his footing, and cried out, stopping Riddle in his murderous tracks.

"Wait, Riddle. You don't want him." He said loudly enough to garner the attention of the witches and wizards around them, stepping into the clearing so he was completely visible, his eyes reflecting the flicker of the fires and sending a demonic sensation throughout the area.

Voldemort let a smile curl around his features as the two began to circle, wands raised, like wild beasts waiting for a territorial fight to commence.

"He is mine." Voldemort screeched, warning his cronies to stay out of the fight. Not that they would have been much help – most were unconscious already thanks to Theo and Hermione.

"Why'd you do it, Tom?" Harry asked, keeping his voice even and emotionless as he thought of all those who had suffered under Voldemort's orders.

Red eyes glinted at the use of his despised, muggle father's name.

"Why does anyone do anything?" He answered with a question. "For power."

Harry shook his head, knowing that death, for one or both of them was going to be the only way out of the prophecy, and the only way to end the tyranny so the Wizarding world could be freed.

Harry shot a stunning spell at the snake-like man, but the shield came up almost instantaneously, brushing it aside with ease.

"You'll have to do better than weak spells like that, Potter." Riddle laughed gleefully, and threw a nasty orange hex at Harry who dodged it, barely.

It continued for several minutes, but Voldemort tired of the game quickly, and suddenly screamed the Killing curse. Reacting, Harry let fly his somewhat trademark 'Expelliarmus'.

The two spells met in the centre and a bright flash erupted, followed immediately by an explosion that forced everybody to the ground, lest they be killed by the sheer force of magic that pulsed around the space Harry and Voldemort occupied.

Hermione's eyes fell shut and she hit the ground, unconscious.

**Woohoo. One more chapter to come! Wow. I'm so knackered…**

**Please, Read and Review. ^_^ I appreciated every single one. They've made me want to finish this story and just write, write, write. I also really want this story to finish already =P**

**Thanks. =D**


	15. Quinze

**The final chapter of 'The Slytherin Half': I hope you all enjoy it, and, to all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning, that it meets your expectations. Special thanks to mae513 for being such a wonderful reviewer and support throughout – they kept me writing. Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine, and, by the looks of it, never will be. How sad.**

Hushed voices buzzed in the distant reaches of Hermione's mind as if they were miles away from her. She felt numb and couldn't seem to open her eyes, causing her pulse to quicken with the ensuing sense of panic. The voices became clearer when a high pitched beeping sounded as a result of the change in heart beat.

"Hermione?"

It was Blaise; his deep, smooth voice dripping like honey over her woozy senses.

"Are you awake, _cara_?"

She felt the Italian place his hand in hers, and she managed to flex her fingers ever so slightly to let him know that she was, indeed, awake.

"Oh, thank Merlin." He whispered in response and she felt him kiss her forehead, the tiniest amount of stubble scratching against her skin.

"Someone find the head healer." Blaise called out to one of the other people in the vicinity. He stroked her hair back lovingly, and Hermione struggled against her heavy eyelids until she was able to see through a miniscule slit.

Blaise sat on the edge of bed, looking tired but as handsome as ever, although worry and relief were in conflict to be the dominant expression on his face. She could see, just past her mate, Draco's platinum blond mop tilted forward in slumber as he sat in a chair, his left arm in a magical cast, by the neighbouring bed. Pansy's, Hermione guessed.

She desperately wanted to seek out Harry, and Ron, too, but was unable to lift her head off the pillow, so she resigned herself to waiting and let her lids fall closed, hoping to Merlin that Harry had been victorious and come out of it alive.

Momentarily, the healer arrived, bustling her way to Hermione's bedside and shooed Blaise to the foot of the bed, out of her way.

"Miss Nott, I'm going to remove the numbing charm, now." She forewarned the petite witch. Hermione would have frowned at the unexpected use of her true last name, but for said charm which was restricting her actions. She felt a strange trickle over all her limbs and her eyes fluttered open as her fingers flexed instinctively with their freedom.

She looked at Blaise – his chiselled face alight with an ecstatic smile – and let a small grin light up her own features as the healer ran several tests in complete silence with her wand. When she left to collect some bits and pieces, Blaise returned to his former position.

"How do you feel?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine, physically. A bit stiff, maybe. But psychologically I'm going insane. What happened?" Blaise knew to what she referred; despite not having been in the forest, he had heard the tale told repeatedly since the Final Battle had ended. He smiled, knowing that she would be tearing herself up inside trying to figure out the answers, as he replied.

"Potter won. The Dark Lord is dead. Apparently, his magic imploded. That was when you passed out." There was a sliver of intrigue in Blaise's voice. His curiosity was getting the better of him as he spoke of the Dark Lord's demise.

"Merlin, Hermione, you scared us all so much! I arrived here with Lavender and Mr Malfoy, and I saw you being brought in and nobody had any idea what happened-just that you were unconscious- and they wouldn't let me see you until-" He paused, looking at her lovingly thought his eyes showed the distress he had suffered during her extended fainting episode. "You were practically in a coma, and all cut up from the uncontained magic. It's been three days, Hermione."

"I'm sorr-"

He didn't let her finish, pressing his lips to hers softly.

"It's okay. You're alive." He whispered, letting his forehead touch hers gently. She didn't want to disrupt the moment but she had to know:

"Where's Harry? And the others? Are-are they…tell me everyone's okay?" She pleaded, feeling that she couldn't bear any bad news.

"Relax, _cara_. Harry's in a stable condition in a private room, although he hasn't woken up yet, all his signs are good. He took the brunt of the explosion." Blaise explained. "Theo was protected by some of the trees, and he managed to take out Bellatrix during it all, but Ron wasn't so lucky- Don't worry, Hermione, he's alive." He corrected her morbid train of thought when he heard her take a strangled gasp of air.

"He took a piece of wood in the chest, and one of that mad woman's hexes damaged his left arm pretty seriously. He's been awake for a while now. Chirpy, that one." Blaise told her amusedly. "He was very worried for you, Hermione. We all were."

Hermione nodded, understanding. She let Blaise continue informing her.

"Lavender's fine, she's back home actually. Apparently my medi-wizardy was good enough that she only needed a check up here and was allowed to leave." He said smugly. "Her parents were so relieved to have her back."

Hermione smiled, feeling happy for their Gryffindor friend -the first one to know about her and Theo's heritage. Thinking about their House brought Harry and Ron back to the forefront of her mind.

"Do you think I can see Ron? And Harry, too, even if he isn't awake." She questioned, just as the healer returned carrying a strengthening potion and a number of other vitamins for her general health.

"I'd prefer you didn't walk just yet, but Mr Weasley is allowed to travel a little at the current time. He may visit you, however Mr Potter is off limits until you are completely stable and I deem you fit to move about." The woman answered sternly, handing her the potions. They weren't too disgusting, and worked efficiently through her body taking effect almost immediately.

"I'll go and get Mr Weasley." The healer said as she vanished the empty vials to the room where they were sterilised.

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully.

Pansy, who was lying in the next bed, stirred, causing Draco to wake (he seemed particularly attune to his fiancée) and stood at her side within a few seconds, although she remained asleep. The injuries Hermione had last seen her with were healed, and Pansy looked much better, highly relaxed in her natural slumber.

"Aren't you a good almost-husband? That's a right old bedside vigil you've got going." Hermione said loudly, reaching her intention as Draco spun violently to face her, shocked.

"Hermione!" He blurted, hugging her. "You're okay!" Hermione laughed at his genuine excitement – something that had been quite rare throughout the year.

"I am. How are you?" She asked with genuine interest. After all, his father and fiancée were in the hospital for injuries.

He shrugged.

"I'm great health-wise – I got lucky – just a few not-so-worrisome injuries that were easily fixed. But Pansy had some trouble with her healing. They managed to work out the problem, but she's been exhausted and sleeps most of the time…" He trailed off and sent a fond look to his girl, still resting peacefully.

"I heard about your father, too." Hermione added cautiously. She knew that parents were an awkward topic with certain Slytherins.

Draco scowled.

"The curse he was hit with – in his own home, by the way – was a leeching spell. It ate most of his magic, so he's pretty weak, and he can't do any difficult spells now." Draco told her, eyes flashing with anger at those who had done this to his father. "Although, I think the Ministry will be happy about that aspect."

Hermione snorted indelicately.

"The Ministry. What useless lumps they turned out to be." She was about to add something else when Ron's gruff 'hello' interrupted her.

Hermione almost squealed, but remembered that Pansy was still asleep. She didn't hear Blaise excuse himself, or notice Draco turn his focus back to Pansy.

"Ron! Oh, you poor thing!" She cried out, seeing his left arm. Blaise had avoided telling her that the injury had been so severe that the St Mungo's healers had found it necessary to amputate his arm from mid-way up his forearm in order to save his life. Other than that, he seemed perfectly alright.

"S'alright 'Mione. I don't need that hand anyway, I'm right-handed."

He seemed happy, so Hermione returned his smile shakily and let him kiss her hairline.

"We're lucky to be alive." Ron added more seriously. "I'm happy to trade in a hand instead of my life. Others weren't so lucky."

Hermione nodded, remembering the corpses from the Entrance Hall and feeling sick in the pit of her stomach. She had seen some of them die, students – mere children – and professors alike.

"How many…?HaH" She croaked out, finding it a challenge to hold in the tears this time and instead letting them seep out past her lashes.

"Not as many as you'd think. But still…" Ron took a breath. "Twenty three."

Hermione looked at her lap.

"Twenty three too many." She said quietly, before turning her gaze back to her ginger friend. "Are-were…?" She couldn't finish, but Ron understood and began listing some of the dead.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Wayne Hopkins-" Hermione was crying openly now, thinking of each of the students who were now gone "-Professors Sprout, Snape and Trelawny, Remus and Tonks…"

Hermione hiccoughed, letting out a sob at the last two names Ron mentioned sadly. They had just had a baby boy, Teddy, named for Tonk's father. Life wasn't fair at all, she thought to herself, leaving an innocent baby an orphan like that, and so many parents without their children coming home to them.

"They were mostly Sixth Years and some of the citizens of Hogsmeade who came to help."

Ron's voice was quiet and melancholy and he gave her a one armed hug, squeezing her shoulder lightly before whispering into her hair.

"It's over now. All over."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and cried in cathartic release.

**

The relative quiet of the hospital room was disrupted when Theo and his – their – father entered. Hermione wiped the tears tracks away quickly and Ron stood, saying goodbye and heading back to his room as the younger Slytherin let out a yell and ran to her side, the elder Nott taking a more sedate route. Hermione noticed Theo carried a pale scar down the side of his right cheek.

"Oh, you're awake, you're fine. Thank Merlin!" Theo babbled as he hugged his sister. "I'm never letting you do anything like that ever again." He stated when he pulled away, letting her turn to their father.

The older man's eyes were bright with unshed tears for his daughter.

"I concur with your brother – never again, my daughter." He smiled and grasped one of her slender hands in his larger, calloused one as the other brushed her hair from her eyes.

Hermione smiled happily at her family, all together – properly – for the first time, without fear of war ripping them apart. She fought not to cry and ruin the happy moment.

"We've come too far to lose you now – you've found your inner Slytherin." Theo murmured cheekily.

"Whatever would I do without my Slytherin half?" She retorted, smiling at her family.

**

_Later that night…_

The medi-witch was back again with a selection of potions for the third time that day and Hermione couldn't hold in her questions anymore. She was sure she recognised the pinkish coloured one, but was unsure as to why she was required to take it.

"Healer Chilworth, why am I taking these?"

The healer glanced her way, her brow furrowed but was prevented from responding as Theo came charging into the room and yelled out rather loudly, 'Potter's awake!' startling all the room's inhabitants.

Pansy kicked Draco in the back of the head as she sat up violently, and the healer almost knocked over Hermione's potions before steadying herself. Having been granted permission only recently, Hermione was carefully helped into an upright position by her brother as the other three individuals tailed them to Harry's room.

The Boy-Who-Lived was propped up by pillows and smiling widely at the Weasley's who were gathered around his bed, a wilting pot plant sitting on his bedside table beside his glasses.

Mrs Weasley was by Hermione's side in an instant and hugging the girl warmly.

"Hermione, I'm so happy you're safe." The family offered their agreements, and allowed her a seat by Harry who beamed at her.

"We did it."

Hermione shook her head, still smiling.

"No, Harry. You did it." He clearly didn't concur, but accepted her compliments with a light blush as Ginny agreed vehemently.

It was then that Hermione spotted Lavender slipping inside the door. She waved at the blonde, who smiled back before Theo absorbed all of her attention at the back of the room.

Looking around, Hermione noticed that they were all there – even Greg and Daphne, who stayed back in the shadows away from the troop of Weasleys. She smiled to herself and just let her thoughts wander, feeling safe and content as Blaise stood behind her chair.

Every now and then the group were disturbed by a healer who had to do some tests on Harry or one of the others, and Hermione only remembered her initial question for her personal healer when the woman dashed in to collect Harry's medical sheet.

She stopped her before the woman could escape once more.

"I'm sorry, but could you tell why I was taking those potions now?"

The woman smiled.

"For the twins, of course."

This time, it wasn't Hermione who collapsed in a dead faint.

And Theo was the only one who noticed the wilting plant raise its leaves proudly as a large white flower grew in its centre and blossomed, releasing a soft humming song into the shocked silence. He smirked as the healer revived Blaise.

A new start after the war, indeed.

**~.~.::THE END::.~.~**

**Well, that's all folks. That's the end of 'The Slytherin Half', at least on my part. I hope you've enjoyed it, and, if you feel like it, have a browse of my other fics. =D I had a good time. Thanks for that.**

**Love always. =D**


End file.
